Shattered glass: Bright Shadow and Dark light
by Starart132
Summary: In another dimension, the decepticon are protecting mankind while the autobot wants to conquer them. Decepticon finds themselves guarding 4 humans who has special power to help them; Hasher: 16 years, Mullen: 13 years, Arielle: 8 years and Julia: 17 years. The humans shall help them to restore the matrix of leadership and revive Cybertron with heavy price.
1. Prologue: A strange meeting

AC: I decide to cast out my previous shattered glass because I've lost inspiration and decide to focus on a more...Classic one. The personality of the character will be difference when it is needed. For example, Megatron will remain aggressive toward Starscream but much less violent. He also wants to protect the humans and restore Cybertron. Optimus will be a total monster; be warned.

Also: there is a distinction between drones and vehicons.

Drones **serve** the autobot and have no real individuality. They are not sentient.

The vehicons has each of them their own mind, in other word, sentient. They **help** the decepticon.

I will give the difference of the appearance of the character in here from the character of the prime universe.

Difference from the prime Universe.

Decepticon:

Megatron: The difference is that his gray body has some blue and red line starting from his feet to his face.

Soundwave and laser beak: No difference.

Starscream: His chest is red paint while the rest is white.

Knock Out: His paint job is pale red.

Breakdown: His paint job is blue light.

Vehicon: They are the same. (I just like them that way)

Autobot:

Optimus: His paint job color is the same but way much darker, which seems more close to black than red and blue.

Bumblebee: No difference.

Arcee: Her paint job is blue and black.

Bulkhead: He has dark green paint job with a few black lines and scars over his body.

Drones: They all have a black body. They have similar body forms than the vehicons but a few differences are visible. They have horns on the sides of their head with silver color. They are also larger and bigger than the vehicons. They have 4 optics. 2 at the front of their face, like any normal human, and 1 for each size of their head. They doesn't have mouthplate and aren't sentient.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this = they pronounce it more slowly**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

("Mind communication") or ("Communication outside the flash back")

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

**Summary:** In another dimension, the decepticon are protecting mankind while the autobot wants to conquer them. Decepticon finds themselves guarding 4 humans who has special power to help them; Hasher: 16 years, Mullen: 13 years, Arielle: 8 years and Julia: 17 years. The humans shall help them to restore the matrix of leader ship and revive Cybertron with heavy price.

One more thing: I do not own the transformers...Very obvious thought to I won't repeat it.

* * *

**Shattered glass: Shadow and Dark light**

**Prologue: A strange meeting.**

It was another boring day of school for Hasher. Hasher is a teenager with blue eyes. He has short brown hair. He has peach skins and is 5,6ft tall. He wears the official uniform of his private school. He has a red uniform with the official red jeans. On his chest is the logo of school which is a lion.

Exams are way too easy for him because he always know the answers. People call him a genius, but he doesn't see it that way. Because of his...specials methods to have perfect notes...He becomes a person who doesn't believe that much in logic. He gets out of school after another day and walks home. He keeps walking for a while until he reaches the bus stops. 2 others persons were waiting for the public bus; Mullen and his elder sister Julia.

Mullen is a 13 year old boy. He is a guy with brown skin and short black hair. He has brown eyes. He's 4,1ft high. He wears a short blue t-shirt and a red shorts. He's a very kind boy who's often overexcited enough for him and his sister.

Julia is a very quiet girl who almost never speaks. She's 17 years old. She also has brown skin but she has long red and brown hair. She has brown eyes like her brother. She is 5,9ft tall. She wears a blue t-shirts with a long black skirt.

After a while, a little girl runs at their direction and was waiting for a bus coming with them. That little girl is Arielle. She is 8 years old and strangely, she loves insects. She is 8 years old. The color of her skin is peach. She is 3,8ft tall. She has beautiful blond long hair attach with a red ribbon. Her blue eyes show her young and innocence. She wears a purple robe which her parents choose for her.

They know each other's since they've been meeting there and in the bus when they went to school. They aren't friends, but they aren't strangers either.

They were all waiting for the bus to come. After 10 minutes, they realises they might have miss it or it has technical problems. Hasher hates it because the bus only passes once an hour and sometime it passes sooner than it should be. The four of them nod and walks together home. The four knows that their home is near each of them because they get out of the bus at the same place. They have a 40 minutes walks to do and it was always a boring walk. They walk during 15 minutes when a red sports car pass near them at very fast speeds and throws them dust. They were all anger by this when a big blue truck follows the red car and also throws dust to them.

"*Keuf Keuf* those son of a bitch!" Grunt Hasher. He then rage. "I'll give them a piece of my mind when I see them again."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Says Mullen.

"You too?" Asks Hasher.

"Yeah...Better go home and fast." Says Mullen.

Julia nod and Arielle too. It's very rare to see car rolling this fast in this peaceful town. When that happens, something bad has occurred or will follow in this town.

They make haste until they pass on their short cut. There's a small canyon which pass between their school and their house and they always use it when have to go home by foot. They begin to climb down the small canyon until they reach the bottom. Then Julia points one part of the canyon. They others watch it for a few second.

"Wait...They weren't any cavern there before." Says Hasher.

"True...Do you want to explore it?" Asks Mullen with excitement.

Julia gives him a no sight but Mullen ignore it.

"I think we better return home." Says Hasher.

"But...Alright." Says Mullen. "Maybe another day."

They then hear a sound in the cavern and it drags their attention. They all turn around and look at the cavern for a while. Another sound is made and they are boiling inside to see what's happening in there. Arielle begins walking at the direction of the cavern with Mullen. Hasher also follow them, curiosity got the best of him. Julia just sighs and follow them in case something happen.

They are walking slowly in the direction of the cavern. They now hear more clear sound that seems like a battle is going on. They walk slowly and they then see, deep inside the cavern, a battle going long like the sound. They hear laser being shoot in a battlefield where blue crystal things are shining. The warriors were, to their greatest surprise, giant robots. They decide to hide the best they can and they watch the battle.

Inside the cavern the giant robots who were fighting each others were autobot and decepticon. On the grounds were the corpses of the drones who were offline and didn't move.

The leader of the decepticon is Megatron. He is a powerful leader by his strength and charisma. He is fighting another robot of his size and the leader of the autobot Optimus. They both have their blade out and were fighting. Megatron didn't have the upper hand since Bumblebee was covering Optimus. Megatron dodges Optimus blade and when he tries to counter, Bumblebee kicks his faceplate and he falls on the ground. He quickly rolls to the left and dodges the blade of Optimus.

Starscream was fighting Arcee. Arcee fights Starscream with clear murder intentions while Starscream seems a little scare to die. Arcee uses her blades to try and kill Starscream but Starscream dodges the attacks and block them with his claw. He then changes his left arms into a blaster and shoots Arcee and hit her on the chestplate.

Finally, Bulkhead was fighting Soundwave who dodges all the attack of Bulkhead. Soundwave was fast and a powerful warrior and slowly takes the average in the battle until Soundwave sees the humans watching the fight. He loses focus for one second and receives the wrecking ball right on his fragile cyber nut. Well...That's what the humans are thinking when they see Soundwave reaction by the impact when he falls on his knee, his servo on his cyber nut.

Then, 2 vehicles, the 2 that throw dust on the 4 humans' body, appears and change into giant robots. It was Knock Out and Breakdown joining the fight. The table have turns and the decepticon are slowly kicking the arf of the autobot. After a while, the decepticon were winning the fight and the autobot eventually retreats in their ground bridge.

"They finally retreat." Says Megatron. He then turns at the direction of the 2 new comers. "What take you so long to come here and help us?" He asks with anger.

"Knock Out didn't want to be dirt so we...He decides to take a detour and I follow him." Says Breakdown.

"I should have guessed." Says Megatron.

"I won't accept dirk in my new fresh pain." Says Knock Out.

"Starscream...Call for the vehicons and asks them to begin taking the energon. Maybe they will be enough so we can start the ship again." Says Megatron.

The humans decide to move away before they are spotted by the giant robot and be killed.

"At your command Megatron." Says Starscream.

Soundwave calls Laserbeak and gets outside to watch something for him. The others were distracted and didn't see him flying away.

"It's Megatron Prime!" Says Megatron.

"At your command Megatron Prime!" Says Starscream a little nervous by Megatron glare.

"I haven't finish with you Knock Out. The mission almost fails because of your stupid desire of a perfect paint! YOU THINK IT'S IMPORTANT?!" Screams Megatron.

"Of course Prime." Says Knock Out. He realises his mistake and puts his servo over his mouthplate.

"Oh! I'm going to punish-" But Megatron was cut by Soundwave who call his attention. "What is it?"

Soundwave points a video of Laserbeak filming four humans walking away fast.

"Are you telling me that we've been spot by humans?" Asks Megatron.

Soundwave nod.

"Just what we needed." Sighs Starscream. "More troubles."

"With all the sound we've made...There's no way that don't bring attention." Says Breakdown.

"Why are they in the canyon in the first place?" Asks Knock Out.

"How should we know?" Says Starscream.

"Anyway, if they spit out what they've seen, we will be in trouble." Says Knock Out. "And you'll bet my paint will be broke by the humans force when they'll shoot us down."

"We just need to catch them and be sure they won't tell anything." Says Megatron.

"How will we capture them?" Asks Breakdown.

"Any suggestion?" Asks Megatron. He has a plan, but he wants to see if they were having better plan.

Soundwave points Megatron little detail about the humans and he listens to the conversation.

"-Did...Did we really...see this?-" Asks the tall boy.

"-That was awesome!-" Says the small boy.

"..." The tall girl says nothing but she puts her hand on the shoulder of the small boy to calm him down.

"-So...What are we going to do now?-" Asks the little girl.

"-Are they making some kind of movie?-" Asks the tall boy.

"..." The tall girl just raises her shoulder.

"-I didn't see any camera.-" Points the small boy.

"-Anyway...Let's just forget about this...Who's going to believe us anyway?-" Suggests the taller boy.

The others agreed. They were close to the other side of the canyon and start climbing the canyon.

Soundwave then looks at Megatron and cut the camera.

"The problem is solved by itself." Says Knock Out. "There's no need to catch them."

"I might disagree Knock Out. If they see us fighting...What makes you think the autobot didn't see it too...If they catch them...They'll think they know where our ship is and we will have to rescue them and put ourselves in more danger than catch them and provide protection." Says Starscream.

"You mean better prevented then being in trouble." Says Knock Out. "I still disagree with you."

"Less paint job scratch." Replies Soundwave with Knock Out voice.

"Then I'll agree with you Starscream. So...What do you suggest Megatron Prime?" Says Knock Out.

"We will catch them and bring them to the Nemesis. There...We will see what we must do." Says Megatron. "We have to put immediately the risk aside before doing anything else."

The bridge opens and the vehicons walks through.

"We are here Prime." Says one of them.

"Begins the excavation of the energon. Knock Out and Breakdown will bring the humans to the Nemesis...Take the right one too. I don't want more humans to spot us." Warns Megatron.

"As you wish." Says Breakdown transforming.

"Alright." Says Knock Out following his friends.

"The humans will bring us trouble." Says Starscream.

"They didn't really try to enter in this mess." Replies Megatron.

They watch for a while the mining beginning and Megatron returns to the Nemesis while Starscream watches the procedures and Soundwave wait and watch what the humans are doing with Laserbeak.

"Is it...Still hurting?" Asks Starscream.

Soundwave nod, but he also gives him a look that means, «Well duh! I just receive a hit there and you think I'll be better that soon. »

* * *

The 4 humans were close to their home. They all say good-bye and walk their separate way. Hasher and Arielle were walking for a while until they are close to their home when they hear a red car rolling at their direction and stops close to them. The 2 humans watch the red car for a few seconds before walking away. The red car follows them and stops next to them.

"Hey! I don't like to be ignored like that!" Says the red car.

"I don't know who you are but we are going home." Says Hasher.

"Sorry but I can't do that!" Says the red car. The door of the car opens. They were no one in the car. "Hop in."

"Mom says to never enter in the car of a stranger." Says Arielle.

"Well, she's not here." Replies Knock Out beginning to lose patience.

"Sorry, but we prefer to stay out of your business." Says Hasher.

"You have no choice to come with me. I don't want to face my leader wrath so hop in." Says Knock Out.

...

"Are you the one who pass at fast speed sooner and throw dust to 4 persons?" Asks Hasher.

"What? Maybe...Why?" Asks Knock Out.

The 2 humans grin.

"It was us...Well...Face you're leader wrath." Says Hasher.

The 2 walks away.

"Listen humans! I don't want to take you by force but if you force me I'll do it." Warns Knock Out.

The 2 looks at each other's and a silent nod is made. They know they don't stand a chance.

"Alright...You win." Says Hasher not really liking to accept to enter inside a giant robot. They both enter in the car and he begins to drive away. Hasher smiles one second before adding: "But...We are still cover of dust."

"WHAT!?" Scream Knock Out. "Oh no! I'll have to clean myself after this and fast."

Arielle couldn't help but giggles at the situation.

"You'll pay for it." Says Knock Out.

"It's your fault for insisting us to get inside the car." Says Hasher.

"B-...Ev..." Knock Out finds nothing to counter. He just grunts and shut up. Knock Out rolls of until he is joins by Breakdown. "Do you have the kids?"

"Yes...The little boy doesn't stop kicking me." Says Breakdown. "The girl is more silent than Soundwave."

"I have worse...I'm dirt." Says Knock Out.

"..." Breakdown didn't replies. It was useless.

After a while, they were out of the city.

"This is Knock Out! You can bridge us out now." Says Knock Out.

The bridge opens with his green circle light and the 2 decepticons enter in it. After passing the portal they get out inside a dark room which the humans are watching.

"Get out now." Says Knock Out.

The 2 humans get out of Knock Out while the 2 others did the same. Knock Out and Breakdown takes their cybertronian form and take the humans on their servo and walk to a door and pass a long corridor. Behind them the bridge opens again and Soundwave was passing through with Starscream to see what's going to happen now. After a while, they reach the control room where Megatron was waiting.

"Prime. We've brought you the humans." Says Knock Out.

"Excellent." Says Megatron. The way he's looking at the 4 humans doesn't comfort them. They couldn't help but wonder if they are going to die.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of the prologue. The next chapter shall be about the assignment of their guardian. I give some tips about who will be with which decepticon but not for all the character.


	2. Chapter 1: Assignment and small story

AC: Here's chapter 1. No action but the assignment has been given.

Difference from the prime Universe.

Decepticon:

Megatron: The difference is that his gray body has some blue and red line starting from his feet to his face.

Soundwave and laser beak: No difference.

Starscream: His chest is red paint while the rest is white.

Knock Out: His paint job is pale red.

Breakdown: His paint job is blue light.

Shockwave: He is purple and has some yellow at his arms.

Hardshell: Still the same. He is covered with scar of numerous battles. (Chief of the Insecticon)

Kickback: He looks like all normal Insecticons except a long scar at his chest. (The funny Insecticon)

Vehicons: They are the same. (I just like them that way)

Important one: Steve; the alpha (chief) of the vehicons, Joker; the funny vehicon, Maso the masochist and Silver (The only vehicon with silver paint) the miner chief.

Autobot:

Optimus: His paint job color is the same but way much darker, which seems more close to black than red and blue.

Bumblebee: No difference.

Arcee: Her paint job is blue and black.

Bulkhead: He has dark green paint job with a few black lines and scars over his body.

Drones: They all have a black body. They have similar body forms than the vehicons but a few differences are visible. They have horns on the sides of their head with silver color. They are also larger and bigger than the vehicons. They have 4 optics. 2 at the front of their face, like any normal human, and 1 for each size of their head. They doesn't have mouthplate and aren't sentient.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word, they pronounce it more slowly**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

("Mind communication") or ("Communication outside the flash back")

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Assignment and small story**

When Knock Out says that they've brought the humans, it drags attention of the crew. They were all vehicons that look the same like clones. The numerous of optics pointing at them didn't calm them. Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave were also looking at the humans. It's the first time they see humans in person, other than the use of television. Megatron looks at them for a few second.

"I've see you've accept my invitation." Says Megatron to the humans.

"..." They didn't answer.

"...You are free to speak if you want." Says Megatron with a softer ton.

"I don't call that...Invitation." Comments Hasher.

"I've been forceful in case you were in immediate danger...You've seen things you shouldn't have after all." Says Megatron.

"The fight?" Asks Mullen.

Megatron nod negatively.

"You?" Asks Arielle.

"Yes...We weren't supposed to be seen by your kind...Unless emergency...Which we haven't reach now." Says Megatron.

"Why did you take us here?" Asks Hasher. "Because you want us to keep quiet about this. Even if we say something about this, no one...Except crazy person will believe us."

"True...But if we've seen you...There's a risk that our enemy have spot you too during the fight." Says Megatron.

The humans nod silently. Julia then points her finger at their direction.

"What does she want to say?" Asks Starscream.

"Who are we?" Asks Soundwave by using a voice from a TV show.

Julia nod.

"It is true that we forgot the presentation." Says Megatron. "I am Megatron Prime, leader of the decepticon."

The 2 older humans gulp when they hear decepticon. The word deception is present in the word.

"I'm the second in command of the decepticon Starscream."

"Soundwave. Intelligent officer." Soundwave use the voice of Starscream to communicate his name.

"I am the beautiful Knock Out. I'm the doctor of the ship."

"My name is Breakdown. I'm the muscles of the groups."

The vehicons were about to present themselves when Megatron cuts them politely. "I'm sorry, but I think they won't be able to remember your name."

"He's telling the true." Says Hasher.

"You all look the same." Comments Mullen.

The vehicons drop their head a little, but they understand. Even Megatron can't make the difference between all of them and he's with them for a very long time.

The humans begin to present themselves to stay in their good grace.

"My name is Hasher."

"..." Julia says nothing.

"I am Mullen and this is my older sister Julia. As you can see...She isn't the talkative one." Says Mullen with a nervous smile.

"I'm Arielle." Says the girl with a smile.

"I've remark that you were nervous when I say we are decepticon." Remarks Starscream. "But you don't have to worry about this. There's a reason we are name deception but it's not the one you are thinking. Care to explain Soundwave."

"A long time ago, when they weren't war-" But Soundwave multi voice taps was cut by Megatron.

"This isn't the time to explain like it's a tales. I'll make it short. We do not originally come from your planet." Megatron begins by the obvious but he has no choice but to say this. "We come from the planet name Cybertron. It is a mechanical planet somewhere in the galaxy. It is useless to give coordinates...You wouldn't understand them. We were reaching the end of our golden age...This age was a false one. They were the rulers, the servants...and worse...the slave. That's how I call this system." When Megatron says slave, the vehicons drop their head, remembering of their past misery. "Optimus comes from the ruler class...He was a cleric while I come from the servant class. Even if we were different...We become...**friend**." He didn't say the word friends in a good way...More like regrets or...Betrayal.

"What were you doing in the servant class?" Asks Mullen.

"...I was a gladiator...I wasn't really able to do anything else...Back to the topics, when we speaks together...I realise how much the injustice was present on Cybertron by the comparison of the situation...I decide to raise and put an end to this situation. Soundwave was one of the first who join me...He **was** also a great **friend**." Soundwave seems to wants to replies about the «was» but he says nothing. "Shockwave was another of the ruler class who join me...He already knows that the golden age cannot be logical as long as their different class in Cybertron. Before acting or giving my message, I walk into the most desolate city of Cybertron...It hadn't even a name...Even his habitants...The 3 groups that reside there...Where the vehicons...Those around you...he Insecticons, and the Predacon. They are the slaves on Cybertron and are being use as simple object...Even if they are sentient living being. That reinforces my will to change everything. The announcement about my will to change the system has been done after my great victory in one of my toughest battle. Tension rise between me and the rulers and after a while and they call our groups the decepticon. I laugh at it because it is what I am...The deception of the corruption and abuse. Sabotage has begun to rise around Cybertron and the blame has been put on the decepticon and me. I didn't know at that time that was responsible, but Soundwave was searching for the guilty one. One of the wise rulers, Alpha Trion, calls me in the council and I accept. I walk into the council and...It went not that bad...Optimus was there and was listening to what happen in the council. There's been a suggestion to make me the Prime and receive the matrix of leadership."

"What's the importance of being a prime and this Matrix of leadership?" Asks Hasher.

"A Prime is the highest rank of distinction on Cybertron. I become a Prime, but things went horribly wrong...The matrix of leadership conduit the power of Primus, the god of our species and have a link with the all spark. I won't explain everything now." Says Megatron.

"Where's the Matrix?" Asks Arielle.

"It is here." Says Megatron showing it. It is a large plate circling a blue stone at the middle. But...The blue stone has dark shape passing on the blue part.

"That's...Not normal...right?" Asks Mullen.

"No...It is a problem." Says Breakdown.

"I've accept the duty and I've become a Prime and I've receive the Matrix of leadership. That is then...Things goes wrong. I thought everything will be over...The title of a Prime can make what I desire possible...But I've just learn then who was blaming me for the sabotage act and accusing us...It was...**Optimus**. He appears behind me...Before I insert the Matrix and he corrupts the Matrix with dark energon. The Matrix loses all of his property and everything got worsen. Optimus creates the autobot and the war begins. I've receive support of all the slaves and some of the 2 other class like Starscream of the rulers class. The war destroys our planet and Optimus corrupts the core of Cybertron with dark energon...He can enters in the core because the Matrix was corrupted. The Matrix serves has a key and a lock...But the corruption change everything. With this final blow, we have no choice but to evacuate and we reach Earth. The Nemesis has been shot down and we lose lots of energon when we were close to your planet. By chance, we also shoot down the ship of Optimus and his crew fall with us on Earth."

"Why did you choose here?" Asks Mullen.

"Shockwave and Starscream find a place where lots of energon can be found. It was also an important location in our computer and we decide to come here...But Optimus found out and follow us here." Says Megatron. "That shall be all for now."

"Alright...That's a...Very interesting story...So...What are you going to do about us now?" Asks Hasher.

Only Arielle didn't completely comprehend the story but she knows they live in dark times.

"We are going to assign you a guardian." Says Megatron.

"It is too risky to let you wandering alone." Says Starscream.

"So...Who are going to be your assignment?" Wonders Megatron.

"Not me! Forget about me! I won't put my paint at risk for them!" Says Knock Out.

"You're funny." Says Arielle when she sees his faceplate during his protest. Knock Out looks at her with a small grunt.

"I think you're right Knock Out...We don't want another one of you...If you manage to influence the human...It will be a nightmare." Says Megatron. "Breakdown?"

"I think I might injure the human under my responsibility...And Knock Out is enough for me." Says Breakdown.

"Hey!" Says Knock Out.

Megatron grunt of frustration.

"Starscream?" Asks Megatron.

"Hum...I don't think I'm filled for it." Says Starscream.

"Soundwave?" Asks Megatron furious...He won't let another no pass.

Soundwave points Julia with his servo.

"What a silent human with a silent decepticon does...More silence." Says Starscream with a smile. He then giggles a little while Soundwave glare at him under his mask and Starscream stops.

"I'm sorry but I cannot afford to take one under my protection." Says Megatron. "I am the leader of the decepticon. Soundwave. Take...Julia? Julia with you. I shall find the guardian for the other humans."

Soundwave takes Julia and walks in the record room. Knock Out gladly puts the humans in Megatron servos. Breakdown puts Mullen in Megatron servo.

"Don't think you ditch them out." Says Megatron with a smirk.

"Slag." Says Knock Out.

"When shall I see my sister?" Asks Mullen.

"Very soon...You don't have to worry about her." Says Megatron. "I just need to find your guardian...And I only have 3 choices left already."

"They are going to be force right?" Asks Mullen.

"Yes." Says Megatron.

Megatron walks for a while until he reaches a door that opens. A big room was visible and lots of vehicons were there.

"Vehicons." The group looks at Megatron and they all listen to him. "I need you to be the guardian of one of the humans."

The vehicons look at themselves.

"Of course Megatron Prime." Says one of them. They then all talk together for a while until they speaks to Megatron. "We shall take care of the small boy."

"My name is Mullen."

One of the vehicons takes him on his servo and looks in the eyes of the human.

"We shall accomplish our duty with care." Says the vehicon.

"I'm not worry about this." Says Megatron.

Megatron then gets out of the vehicon big quarter.

"They sure are numerous." Comments Hasher.

"Yes they are...They are also very kind...Some a little weird too." Says Megatron.

"Why some are weird?" Asks Arielle.

"Well...One of them is a joker...Another one is a little...masochistic." Says Megatron. "It is always hard to deal with him."

"What's a masochistic?" Asks Arielle.

"You need to be older before knowing this." Says Hasher.

They continue until they reach another big room. The door opens and behind it were giant robots looking like insects with their mandible. They were looking at Megatron.

"What is the reason of your presence Prime?" Says the Insecticon cover with scarf.

"Hardshell...I need your groups to be the guardian of one of the 2 humans here. They need someone to be by their side." Says Megatron.

"...Are you sure?" Asks Hardshell.

"Cool!" Says Arielle amaze. She was looking at them with adoration.

"I guess she wants to be with you." Says Megatron.

"Alright...I guess we have no choice." Says Hardshell. He takes the human delicately on his servo and looks at her.

It is then that Megatron walks out of the room. He then walks until he reaches a door. "You guardian is in the lab..." Says Megatron unsure about his reaction.

The door opens and somebot was busy working in the lab.

"Shockwave!" Says Megatron.

"Hum...What is it?" Asks Shockwave. "Is that a human?"

"Yes." Says Megatron. "We have a total of 4 of them in the Nemesis."

"I really want to observe one of them." Says Shockwave with curiosity not knowing what will soon come to him.

"That's good because you have the duty to guard this human." Says Megatron.

"Good and...What?" Asks Shockwave when he realises what Megatron has just say.

"You are the guardian of this human." Says Megatron.

"I...I can't do that!" Protest Shockwave.

"Do you think it's logical to let him in the hand of Knock Out?" Asks Megatron.

"Well...Alright." Says Shockwave giving up. He knows Megatron wants him and won't change idea.

"Good...I let him with you so you can know better each other's." Says Megatron.

* * *

**Nemesis: Record room**

Megatron enters in the record room to watch what's going on in there. He also wants to ask something to Soundwave. He then sees Soundwave and Julia starring each other's. No word, no sound, just starring.

"We're you doing this since you enter in the room?" Asks Megatron. It was 20 minutes ago.

Soundwave and Julia give thumbs up without stopping starring.

"I see...Did you find where the autobots are hiding?" Asks Megatron.

"No." Says Soundwave with Knock Out voice.

"I guess it...Do you have the report about the energon we obtain...Will it be enough to start up the ship again?" Asks Megatron.

"It still needs time." Says Soundwave with Starscream voice.

"Alright...I'll return to the control room for now...Just take you time and...Know each other's." Says Megatron.

* * *

**Vehicons quarter**

Mullen was on the servo of the vehicon when he started the presentation of all the vehicon presents. After a while, he presents more than a hundred of vehicons, Mullen starts to have headache.

"Sorry...But they are too many of you." Says Mullen.

"I've only present 10% of us." Says the vehicon. "I also forgot to present myself. I'm Steve."

"Why do you have humans name?" Asks Mullen.

"That is...way too much personal why...Maybe another time." Says Steve. It didn't seem to wants talking about it. Mullen let it slide.

"Alright...So...Are you all the same?" Asks Mullen.

"The personality is completely different for each of us...Physically...Only Silver has a different paint color. He's not here since he's currently busy with the coordination of the energy mine we obtain." Says Steve.

"Hi alpha!" Says a vehicon with pink paint with an angry tone. "Did you see Joker?"

"I guess he paints you pink?" Says Steve.

"Yes."

"...Near the exit." Says Steve.

"...See him." He then walks slowly and when he was close enough he jumps on the vehicon joke and begins to lightly punch him, but not enough to not hurt him.

"Stop! That hurt!" Begins complaining Joker.

"That was **NOT** funny." Says the pink vehicon.

Steve and Mullen watch the small fight.

"There is one vehicon you must know...Maso...He is a weird one and easily recognisable when you hit him...He'll ask more." Warns Steve.

"Maso is...the masochist." Asks Mullen.

"Yes..." Says Steve. "I still have to present a few others and I think you shall present yourself in front of the others."

"Alright." Says Mullen.

* * *

**Insecticon quarter**

Hardshell was also presenting the Insecticon, but he decides to present the most important to remember because he knows she won't remember them. After a while, he has to present him. He is worried that he shall be a bad influence for the little girl with all of his...bad actions he committed frequently.

"I have one more Insecticon to present human...He can be really...unstable so you don't have to always take him seriously. Some of us think he has a glitch or something." Says Hardshell. "He's not a bad one but he causes us trouble sometimes."

"Who is it?" Asks Arielle innocently.

"It's the one with the scar on his chest." Says Hardshell when she sees him he walks closer. "This is Kickback...The name fits him since he eventually finish by receiving a kick on his back."

"Hi Kickback." Says Arielle with a smile.

"Hum?...Oh! Hi little girl." Says Kickback kindly.

"My name is Arielle." She says kindly.

"Arielle...Why did you bring her to me?" Asks Kickback.

"I'm here to show to be careful with you. You have a bad influence and I don't want you to affect her the bad way." Says Hardshell.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything bad against her." Says Kickback.

"Doubtful." Says Hardshell.

* * *

**Shockwave quarter**

"Stop bothering me! I'm doing something important." Says Shockwave beginning to be annoyed.

"What are you doing?" Asks Hasher.

"This is not of your business!" Says Shockwave.

"There's nothing to do...Of course I'll finish by bothering you." Says Hasher.

"...Fine! I'll show you what I'm doing." Says Shockwave annoyed. "I'm making sonar that can help us detecting energon that cannot be seen by the optics."

"Does it work?" Asks Hasher.

"*Grunt* Not yet..." Grunts Shockwave in frustration. "It doesn't have enough pieces for it to work well...Humans technologies don't help and it is very hard to obtain some."

"Because you are not human?" Asks Hasher.

"Yes! We can make real money but we cannot buy anything because we...are...not...You're a human!" Says Shockwave. "Look! I'll give you some money and you'll buy me things I need to complete the sonar!"

"...Alright...I guess I can do that for you." Says Hasher not really want to play the courier. Hasher then looks at his watch and... "Shit! I have to go home!"

"Home?" Asks Shockwave. "Guess Megatron forgot that detail." He then opens the . with Megatron. "Megatron Prime...We have a little things to correct...It's about the humans...They have to return home with their creators...Yeah...I know...Alright." He then looks at Hasher. "Human...Knock Out shall bring you and the little girl home while Breakdown shall drive the others."

"Alright...I shall buy your stuff another time." Says Hasher.

"Yeah..." Says Shockwave happy to be alone.

* * *

**Hasher home:**

Knock Out stands close to Hasher home.

"It is finally time to get rid of you." Says Knock Out happily.

"Me too." Says Hasher.

"Just to be sure. Remember that we shall take you from the bus stops you usually take when you finish school and bring you to base. After all, you don't all go to the same school. Right?" He asks to be sure Hasher understands.

"I understand that." Says Hasher.

"When it shall be schools off...We shall take from your home." Says Knock Out.

"I cannot always absent myself. Arielle even more since she's only 8 years. Her parents already call the cop when she didn't return today." Says Hasher.

"Shockwave will find a solution for that with Starscream. You do not have to worry about this." Says Knock Out.

"Understood. Good night." Says Hasher.

"...Good night human." Says Knock Out rolling away.

"What a strange mess we fall in." Comments Hasher. "I can't help but wonder what's awaiting us."

* * *

**?**

"The decepticon have stolen our energon mine!" Says Bulkhead angrily. "Those bastards don't know who's there messing with!"

"We shall kill them the next time we see them." Says Arcee sharpening her blades.

"Do not worry...That is just a detail...*Fuh*...We have enough energon to activate the Abaddon!" Says Ratchet. "It is game over for them anyway."

"Good...We shall begin the extermination soon." Says Optimus evilly. "It's time too...bury this **friendship**...One and for all." He says friendship in a mocking way.

* * *

AC: End of the first chapter. The story tells by Megatron is made to be vague and explanation shall be given in another chapter.

What's the Abaddon? Discover it in the next episode...Or in another later one.

Chapter 2: Awakening of the Abaddon phase 1


	3. Chapter:Awakening of the Abaddon Phase 1

AC: Here's chapter 2. Little actions shall be does and the first power shall be reveal.

Difference from the prime Universe.

Decepticon:

Megatron: The difference is that his gray body has some blue and red line starting from his feet to his face.

Soundwave and laser beak: No difference.

Starscream: His chest is red paint while the rest is white.

Knock Out: His paint job is pale red.

Breakdown: His paint job is blue light.

Shockwave: He is purple and has some yellow at his arms.

Hardshell: Still the same. He is covered with scar of numerous battles. (Chief of the Insecticon)

Kickback: He looks like all normal Insecticons except a long scar at his chest. (The funny Insecticon)

Vehicons: They are the same. (I just like them that way)

Important one: Steve; the alpha (chief) of the vehicons, Joker; the funny vehicon, Maso the masochist and Silver (The only vehicon with silver paint) the miner chief.

Autobot:

Optimus: His paint job color is the same but way much darker, which seems more close to black than red and blue.

Bumblebee: No difference.

Arcee: Her paint job is blue and black.

Bulkhead: He has dark green paint job with a few black lines and scars over his body.

Rodimus: He looks like in the G1 version but he has an image of dark flame on his shoulders.

Drones: They all have a black body. They have similar body forms than the vehicons but a few differences are visible. They have horns on the sides of their head with silver color. They are also larger and bigger than the vehicons. They have 4 optics. 2 at the front of their face, like any normal human, and 1 for each size of their head. They doesn't have mouthplate and aren't sentient.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word, they pronounce it more slowly**

_Italic word = thought _

_Italic word = vision of the future or the past_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

("Mind communication") or ("Communication outside the flash back")

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Awakening of the Abaddon Phase 1**

One week has pass since the humans first came inside the Nemesis. The 3 first days was difficult for the decepticon to get use to the humans need. They brought a minifridge, food, latrine, create a special call link with their guardian on their cellphone and Shockwave receives his tools to finish his sonar. All the chosen guardian decepticon takes good care of their human, play with them and talk to them...Except Shockwave...It wasn't because he doesn't like the human...It's because he's busy with his work and doesn't really spend time with Hasher except when he asks it and he remembers his existence...So he's being neglectful.

Julia brings her old PS2 in case some wants to play the old game. All the stuff was put in the control room since it is a place where everyone passes and can watch their humans together. The humans were at the control at the time playing videogames. Arielle and Mullen were watching Julia and Hasher in a car race game competition were Julia was clearly beating Hasher. Hasher loses the game and grunt.

"Dammit...I can't beat you in any game!" Complains Hasher.

"She's one of the best gamer of the United States." Says Mullen.

"What's her username she uses on the internet?" Asks Hasher.

"Unbeatenkiller!" Says Mullen.

"...That's more than clear...Let's try it again...I'll beat you one day." Says Hasher. He remembers being playing against her with her username but never know it was her. It is at that time that Soundwave enters in the command room to check up on what the humans were doing. The vehicons present were watching them, but they were also working at the same time.

They continue playing for a while until Hasher gives up.

"Today isn't going to be the day I beat you." Says Hasher.

Julia smiles at him. Mullen takes the TV control and begins zapping in different channel.

"Why do you always chance channel before we have time to comment." Says Arielle who just saw a show she likes.

"I always do that until I find something I like." Says Mullen.

Julia puts her hand on his shoulder and makes Mullen remembers that he's not alone or with her.

"Sorry...Just use to it." Says Mullen.

"-Todays on CBC, 2 giants space rocket has been-" Then Mullen changes the channel.

"Turn it back!" Says Soundwave with Starscream voice.

Mullen did what he was told.

"-It is hard to believe but 2 entire space rockets has been stole. It is unknown who does 2 completes rocket has been stole but it actually happen. The NASA is currently searching for a possible culprit, but it is impossible to be stolen without notice. One of the 2 rockets was malfunctioning and is missing pieces for the reparation. So it is 100% sure the rockets hasn't been activate.-" Says the news on CBC. "You shall know more later on CBC."

Soundwave immediately contacts Megatron who comes fast.

"What is it Soundwave?" Asks Megatron.

Soundwave shows the news on his visor.

"That can only be the autobot." Says Megatron. "Contact the others; we have a mission to prepare."

* * *

**15 minutes later**

Soundwave shows once again the video seen by him to the decepticon present in the control room. He also adds the part missing thanks to internet and the details explaining that it was stolen the night was said by the news reporter. The humans were staying were they are and are listening to them.

"2 rockets stolen and one is malfunctioning." Says Starscream. "I can guess they need 2 of them and shall search for one more at the NASA."

"I reach that conclusion too." Says Megatron.

"But why do they need rockets build for space?" Asks Knock Out. "2 of those primitives' rockets cannot make the autobot ship flies."

"Can it fly?" Asks Arielle.

"No...The autobot ship is too damage for that. They are stuck wherever they have crash." Answers Knock Out like it is evident.

"They don't know that Knock Out." Whispered Breakdown to Knock Out.

"So...What do you want us to do?" Asks Shockwave.

"I can only guess they will act tonight again." Says Megatron. "They need 2 space rockets and they shall steal another one now since one they have stolen is malfunctioning."

"So who's coming with you for the mission?" Asks Starscream.

"Since I'll expect combat, I need you, Shockwave and Knock Out to stay in the ship. Starscream...You shall try figuring out what they next move shall be. Shockwave, you shall try figure out for what they needs spaces rockets. Knock Out, be ready in case we have injured cybertronian." Answers Megatron.

The 3 nods. Knock Out seems happy to be out of the mission and be cover in dust but the autobot actions worries him at the same time.

"Breakdown, Soundwave, Hardshell and 2 other Insecticons plus Steve and one of your aerial squad shall come with me and watch the hangar NASA. We must not let another intact space rockets falls in autobot hands."

Hardshell chooses 2 Insecticons to follow him while Steve choose his aerial squad and they were ready. It wasn't night so they were preparing themselves.

"And what are we going to do?" Asks Hasher.

"You shall stay in the Nemesis tonight...Don't want anything bad happening to you during the mission." Says Megatron.

"Time to warn our parents." Says Hasher.

The 4 humans get out their phone and calls home.

It was harder for Arielle since she is 8 years old but she manages to convince them with Soundwave helps.

Shockwave was walking to his lab when:

"Can I come and help you?" Asks Hasher.

"Hum...Fine...Just don't bother me in my thought." Says Shockwave. He takes Hasher and they move to the lab.

Julia takes her laptop she brings with her and opens it. Mullen watches what she's doing and he guesses she tries finding information about the stolen rockets.

* * *

**Florida: NASA base**

It's been a little while since they bridge closes to the base. Megatron orders his troops to gather position around the base and be ready for anything when the autobots appear. Soundwave was staying near Megatron, while Breakdown and the Vehicons go to the south east and the Insecticons to the south west. They were waiting and nothing appears for now. Soundwave deploys Laserbeak and begins searching for any sigh of the enemy.

* * *

**Nemesis: Control room**

Julia was beginning typing about the NASA site and tries to find out how many space rockets remain in the Florida base. The site doesn't permit the ordinary people to obtain more specific information so she must do it another way. If Soundwave was there he would already have done it, but Megatron needs him by his side. Julia begins hacking the NASA but it is way harder than it looks. Julia smiles at the challenge she shall face very soon and wonder how much long the site resists her.

* * *

**Nemesis: Shockwave lab**

"Hum...Let's see...Why the autobot needs spaces rockets?" Wonders Shockwave out loud. He has put Anders on the computer and orders him to touch nothing. Not wanting to anger Shockwave after accepting to spend time together, Hasher just sits there and obeys him.

"What do you know about them?" Asks Hasher.

"Already!...Well...That's not a bad question...What we know is that the spaceship they use to come here is name the Ark. We didn't see during our encounter many autobots, but they have lots of drones. Those we know have survive the crash are Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee, Ratchet and Rodimus...But they must be more survivor...The Ark itself is an evacuation ship but at the same time a war ship so it has lots of weaponry inside that can be use now...Ok...They intention is to use a weapon...There's nothing else they can use it for...It's better that we stop them now." Says Shockwave. "But what weapon can they use...It depends if they have an expert for it."

"Interesting." Says Hasher.

"Alright...Soundwave have managed on Cybertron to obtain a plan of the Ark...So I have to search the entire weapon and guess which one is the best." Says Shockwave.

"I'll let you concentrate." Says Hasher.

"Thanks." Says Shockwave. He sees that really please the human and he realises that he overcasts away the human to much...He doesn't even remember his name. That illogically hurt him but also shows that the human wants and tries to spend time with him but...He's being himself he puts him away. Shockwave decides he shall try being a better guardian and speaks with him more. That is his logical conclusion about the situation.

As for Hasher, he couldn't help but check the computer and the weaponry. He doesn't understand cybertronian words but he hasn't anything to do.

* * *

**Nemesis: Insecticon room**

Arielle was with the Insecticon but she doesn't know what to do. She was brought there by one of them when she asks it. Kickback sees her and he walks closer to her.

"Are you getting bore?" Asks Kickback.

"Yes...The others are helping the decepticon but...I can't." She says.

"It's alright." He then takes her on his servo. He then puts her on his shoulder. "I think we can have some fun together."

"What shall we do?" Asks Arielle.

"No worry...Kickback has a plan." He says a little evilly. He then walks closer to another Insecticons and he whispered something in his audio receptor. The Insecticon reacts and he whispered to another one and it continues that way.

"What did you say?" Asks Arielle.

"You will know when Hardshell shall be back." Says Kickback. "Let me tell you a little story for now."

* * *

**Florida: NASA base**

One hour has pass and they were still no sigh of the autobot. They Steve receive a call from Mullen.

"Mullen? What is it?" Asks Steve. Breakdown looks at him and wonders why the human calls him at such time.

"-Steve?-"

"Yes. That's me!" Says Steve joyfully when he says the good name.

"-My sister has finish hacking the NASA and she found out that only one spaces rocket is still present here...You need to watch the third hangar.-" Says Mullen.

"Thanks for the info. Bye." Says Steve.

"-Have a bad luck.-" Says Mullen.

"Why bad luck?" Asks Steve.

"-Because saying good luck brings problem.-" Says Mullen about the human superstition.

"Alright." Says Steve.

"-Bye!-" Then Mullen hung up.

Steve gives the news to Megatron and knows where to focus now. Soundwave gives Megatron the exact location of the third hangar and Laserbeak flies over it.

"We just have to wait for them to come." Says Megatron.

15 minutes later:

Laserbeak signals Soundwave that he sees something. Soundwave shows the image and Megatron sees the enemy coming to the hangar 3. With the usual drones, Arcee, Bulkhead and Rodimus were present.

"Decepticon...Charge now!" Orders Megatron.

The troops charge from the different position and attack by surprise and the groups collide. The Insecticons and the vehicons attack the drones except Steve who is attack by Arcee. Megatron charges at Rodimus while Arcee begins punching Steve like a punching bag. Breakdown and Soundwave take care of Bulkhead. Megatron wonders why Optimus isn't present and that cost him a punch on his tank.

Arcee punches again Steve at his chassis and his tank. She then jumps over Steve and kick the neck plate of Steve. Steve falls on the ground, faceplate first.

"That's all you can do? Vehicons are all weakling after all." Comments Arcee.

Steve stands up and sees red. He runs at high speed and slide on the ground and kicks Arcee legs. He then rolls to the left when Arcee tries hitting him with the blades. He then do a roll kick at Arcee faceplate and he gets out his weapon and shoots with his laser at Arcee who transform into a motorbike and rolls on Steve faceplate and pass over him before shooting Steve a few times. Steve armor resists the beam but it hurts Steve who turns around and prepares to continue fighting.

Soundwave sees that Steve needs help so he tries passing Bulkhead but so far a drone gets in his way. Breakdown takes his hammer out and tries hitting Bulkhead who blocks it with his wrecking ball. Bulkhead smashes his weapon at Breakdown face. Breakdown takes a few step back confuse. Soundwave takes the chance to attack with his whip and hit Bulkhead exactly were he hits him one week ago before running at Steve help. Bulkhead aims Soundwave with his beam but Breakdown stops him with a hammer blow at the top of Bulkhead head. Breakdown then receives the wrecking ball at his chest and a mark is left on it and he shouts in pain.

Megatron uses his blade to try and kill Rodimus but he dodges it a few times before Megatron slashes Rodimus chestplate. Rodimus counters with his laser katana at the tank of the leader of the decepticon who grunts in pain. Megatron blocks a few attacks before he punches the autobot at his faceplate and he follows by a kick at the tank follow up with a high kick at the faceplate again.

Hiding from the battle, a few drones following Optimus and walks close to the rocket. He then takes out a special object and the rocket disappears in the subspace of the object.

"Autobot, we have what we come from. Roll Out."

Megatron hears the voice and turns around. He sees Optimus and he charges at him. He completely forgets Rodimus who pierce Megatron chestplate.

"URGH!"

"Let him live...He shall be offline later...Personally." Says Optimus.

All the autobots then transforms and escape through a bridge except a few drones giving Optimus the time to escape.

"Nice try Megatron. Next time...Try to be less soft...**And smarter**." Then Optimus pass the bridge while the rest of the drone keeps fighting. It wasn't long before the battle end.

"Optimus...You may have won this time...But you haven't won the war. What's the casualty?" Asks Megatron.

"One Insecticon has been gravely injured beaten by the drones and 2 vehicons has been offline for the worse." Says one vehicon.

"Lord Megatron! You need to be treated by Knock Out and fast" Says Steve.

"Not before the Insecticon." Says Megatron.

"Understood." Says Steve.

"Thank you Megatron." Says Hardshell.

"Bridge us out." Orders Megatron.

* * *

**Nemesis: Shockwave lab**

Shockwave has been observing the entire weapon for a while and grunt at his incapacities to find the weapon that will be used by the autobot.

Hasher watches it for a while without understanding it until something happens.

"_Optimus...We have enough- We can launch it." Says a voice._

_Hasher then sees the face of Optimus. Hasher was scare of Optimus. He was scare of Megatron the first time because of his looks but Optimus...His aura was absolutely evil. He was the incarnation of the devil._

_..._

"_Prepare to launch the Abaddon!" Orders Optimus._

"_The decepticon won't know what's going to fall on them"_

Hasher closes his eyes. He just has it...Another vision that gives him perfect notes in school. Hasher didn't tell it to anyone but he has a special power. He can see the future. He must bring the attention of Shockwave on the Abaddon. He knows he cannot bring it discreetly.

"Shockwave...What's the Abaddon?" Asks Hasher.

"Hum? It's a powerful cannon of the autobots that break our ship, even with the shield on maximum. Why do you ask that?" Says Shockwave. He then looks at the Abaddon cannon and..."I can't believe it...They are going to use the cannon...But they cannot when it's on the ground...It's going to hurt them! They are going to throws it in space!" He says when he realises it.

"You figure it out!" Says Hasher.

"Yeah." Says Shockwave unsure. He then takes Hasher and join Starscream to explain what he figures out.

* * *

**Control room**

Every decepticons has returns to the Nemesis and have been patch up. They all gathered to the Nemesis, but they are too much numerous and the others are in their room and look it in the computer.

"Decepticons...I have a bad news...The autobot have manage to obtain the second spaces rocket and the table turns in their favour. But do not lose hope, they haven't won yet and they still needs more stuff to beat us." Says Megatron.

"Allow me to explain." Says Starscream. "The autobot may have the 2 rockets, but they have no fuel for the rockets to work and the energon isn't compatible. So they are going to search for it and we can stop them now. Shockwave also found out what the autobot have in their mind."

"Yes...They are planning to launch into space the Abaddon cannon to beat us all. We have the average this time since we know what weapon they have...All we need to do is to search the best spot where the Abaddon cannon can be launch in case they manage to obtain the fuel and countermeasures if it's in space." Says Shockwave.

"We shall be ready for tomorrow...But before you recharge...I have a bad news...The Nemesis still have enough fuel for the machinery to work but...The diagnostic of the ship indicated that the reactors have been too damage to work...We are stuck on the ground for a while." Says Megatron.

They then all go recharging, the guardian bring their human in their room.

* * *

**Insecticon room**

Arielle was on the shoulder of Kickback and was watching Hardshell. He looks at the Insecticons who were looking at him cautiously and was getting some distance from Hardshell.

"What is it?" Asks Hardshell.

"We know you are trying to hide it." Says one of the Insecticons.

"Hide what?" Asks Hardshell. "What are you talking about?"

"You have the itching rust on your arf!" Says one of them.

"...The what?" Asks Hardshell.

"You know...Your plate itch you and you want to scratch it...It doesn't matter if your plate itch so much...We don't care if you scratch it." Says one of the Insecticons.

Hardshell understands what's going on.

"KICKBACK!" Screams Hardshell.

"Yes?" Asks Kickback.

"You are the one who spread this rumor right?" Asks Hardshell.

"Well...Yeah!" Says Kickback giggling.

"I'll...I'll punish you for this!" Says Hardshell. He then sees Arielle. "Later."

Arielle laughs at the joke made by Kickback when he explains it and they laugh together before sleeping. Arielle says good night to the Insecticons and they answers back. Kickback puts Arielle on his chest and she fall asleep fast. Kickback looks at her before falling into recharge.

* * *

**Nemesis: Soundwave room**

Soundwave has put Julia on his chest and looks at her when she falls asleep. He was somehow proud of her. She was able to hack into a powerful human system by herself. He knows that he can do it without any problem, but he's a cybertronian and not a simple human. He then falls in recharge with her.

* * *

**Nemesis: Vehicons quarter**

Mullen was looking at Steve who was putting 2 new names on a wall. He has notice it before but he didn't ask what it was for.

"Can...Can you tell me what it serves for?" Asks Mullen pointing the wall.

"It is the name of every Vehicons that perish since the moment we have names...2 have die today and I could have too if Soundwave wasn't there in time...May their spark join the Allspark." Says Steve.

"Can I pray for them?" Asks Mullen.

"Of course." Says Steve.

Mullen then prays the vehicons to rejoin the...Allspark even if he doesn't know what it means.

"It is time to sleep." Says Steve.

"Good night...Everyone." Says Mullen.

"Good night." Says the other vehicons.

* * *

**Nemesis: Shockwave room**

Shockwave was lying on the berth with Hasher on his chestplate so he rest well. Shockwave is looking at him and was asking himself lots of questions that stop him from recharging.

_How did you know about the Abaddon? I...I don't understand...You cannot know the autobot has this...You cannot read the Cybertron language...This...This is illogical! This is the first time something illogical happen. There must be logic behind it...Maybe he would have tell me if I have pay more attention to him. But...I should already have to give some attention to you...I was too busy in the lab...You were putting effort to know me while I did nothing...Human...No...Hasher...What is your secret? Who are you?_

* * *

AC: This is the end of the second chapter.

Yeah. Hasher has the power to see the future. But...Is it his only power?

Know more in the next chapter: Awakening of the Abaddon Phase 2

Will the decepticon stops the autobot this time?


	4. Chapter:Awakening of the Abaddon Phase 2

AC: Hello and here's the second phase of the Abaddon. I've cut voluntarily one part because it's 100% useless and I don't want to write 5-6 pages of useless argue.

Difference from the prime Universe.

Decepticon:

Megatron: The difference is that his gray body has some blue and red line starting from his feet to his face.

Soundwave and laser beak: No difference.

Starscream: His chest is red paint while the rest is white.

Knock Out: His paint job is pale red.

Breakdown: His paint job is blue light.

Shockwave: He is purple and has some yellow at his arms.

Hardshell: Still the same. He is covered with scar of numerous battles. (Chief of the Insecticon)

Kickback: He looks like all normal Insecticons except a long scar at his chest. (The funny Insecticon)

Vehicons: They are the same. (I just like them that way)

Important one: Steve; the alpha (chief) of the vehicons, Joker; the funny vehicon, Maso the masochist and Silver (The only vehicon with silver paint) the miner chief.

Autobot:

Optimus: His paint job color is the same but way much darker, which seems more close to black than red and blue.

Bumblebee: No difference.

Arcee: Her paint job is blue and black.

Bulkhead: He has dark green paint job with a few black lines and scars over his body.

Rodimus: He looks like in the G1 version but he has an image of dark flame on his shoulders.

Drones: They all have a black body. They have similar body forms than the vehicons but a few differences are visible. They have horns on the sides of their head with silver color. They are also larger and bigger than the vehicons. They have 4 optics. 2 at the front of their face, like any normal human, and 1 for each size of their head. They doesn't have mouthplate and aren't sentient.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word, they pronounce it more slowly**

_**Word on computer or book = Computer or book communication**_

_Italic word = thought _

_Italic word = vision of the future or the past_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

("Mind communication") or ("Communication outside the flash back")

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Awakening of the Abaddon Phase 2**

**Control room**

3 days have pass since the day the autobot manage to steal the 2 space rockets. Megatron is still furious against that and it is Starscream who pay the price by session of shouting in his audioreceptor. Everyone was doing what they usually do when the session of shouting is over. The 4 humans were playing videogame that even Arielle can play. They play Mario party and this time, it's Arielle and Julia that usually wins in that game. That brings shame to the 2 boys.

Shockwave then enters in the control room and looks at Hasher.

"Hasher...Do you want to...Well...spend time...together." He was so not use to say this.

"Of course Shockwave." Says Hasher.

He then climbs on his guardian servo and they go to the lab.

"Shockwave seems to try and spend time with Hasher." Says Arielle.

"True...He's a science freak bot thought." Says Mullen.

"I've hear you." Says Shockwave.

"Julia...What are you doing now?" Asks Arielle.

She points the computer and she enters in the government in search of information and help Soundwave.

Mullen opens the TV and puts the news on in case some luck like last time happen.

* * *

**CBC news building: One day sooner**

A person enters in the CBC and walks closer to the journalist who've present the news 2 days ago. He asks the woman to speak with him alone and they enter in a separate room.

"Who are you?" Asks the woman.

"Agent Fowler." Says the guy.

"What do you want?" Asks the woman.

"We've watch the news and they are a few things that seems strange in the news." Says Fowler.

"What is strange?" Asks the woman.

"You know that the 2 spaces rockets have been stole and that one was broken...But...That wasn't the official statement that we ask to say." Says Fowler.

"I have good person who gives me information." Says the woman.

"I have a new question then...Is it you that penetrate into the secret system of the NASA?" Asks Fowler.

"What!? No!" Says the woman.

"Someone has hacked the computer and the next day the last space rocket has been stolen and we cannot trace the hacker." Says Fowler. "I'm afraid that terrorist may have act."

"Hum..." Says the woman, thinking about putting it in the news..

"Forget it...We arrest you for illegal possession of information." Says Fowler.

"What?! Let me go!" Says the woman being arrested. "You cannot do that! This isn't over!"

"Sorry, but this goes over the constitution." Says Fowler.

She is then dragged away.

"Who did this?" Couldn't help but wonder Fowler.

* * *

**Present day: Nemesis: Shockwave lab**

"What is it Shockwave?" Asks Hasher when Shockwave puts him on the computer.

"I cannot help but wonder how you know about the Abaddon." Says Shockwave.

"That's...a lucky guess." Says Hasher nervous.

"But there must be a logical explanation of how you know this." Says Shockwave.

"...There's no logical explanation." Says Hasher. "I just don't want to talk about it."

"...Alright...We don't know enough for you to answer me this...So...Do you want to enjoy a little fly...I need to get out...I've been in the lab for 2 weeks and I think I may have rust." Says Shockwave.

"That would be cool!" Says Hasher.

"I don't think it shall be cool but rather hot in the cockpit." Says Shockwave.

"That's an expression." Says Hasher.

"A...what?" Asks Shockwave.

"An expression doesn't mean what the words mean in the reality." Says Hasher.

"You humans are weird." Says Shockwave.

They then get out for a flight.

* * *

**Control room**

Julia was continuing hacking the computer to find the fuel when she realises that someone, no...6 persons are trying to hack her computer. She then reacts but a message suddenly appears.

"_**Meet me in Jasper desert at midnight if you want to know about the fuel of the space rocket!**_" Says the message. Then a map appears with coordinate.

Julia then points the message to a nearby vehicon who calls Soundwave and Megatron. They both come and look at the message accompanied with Starscream.

"Looks like human manage to enter in your computer." Says Megatron frustrated.

Julia points 6 with her fingers.

"6 humans were enough to hack her." Says Mullen.

"What are you going to do?" Asks Arielle.

"...We shall ignore the message." Says Megatron.

"But it's the only way to know about the space rocket." Says Mullen. "I think they didn't put it in the internet or Julia or Soundwave would have found it."

"Grrr...We were supposed to let the human out of the way." Grunts Megatron.

"Maybe we can make them believe it's only humans who want answers...Julia and Hasher are old enough to pass like adult with a few...trick." Says Starscream. "Shockwave and I shall land near the landing near the rendezvous point and Soundwave and you shall watch it from the air."

"Alright...We have no choice anyway." Says Megatron. "Where Shockwave?"

"He's flying with Hasher." Says Megatron.

Soundwave calls them back and explain the situation.

* * *

**Jasper desert: Near rendezvous point: midnight**

Both Hasher and Julia were wearing clothes that cover their entire body and face with special goggles and make them look like thief or spies. Shockwave installs on their clothes a special shield that shall protect them from any bullet and it calms the teenager worries.

"I can't believe we are doing this." Says Hasher.

Julia looks at him meaning: You can't believe it?

"Oh yeah! We are friends with giant robots of course it's believable now." Says Hasher. "I feel like I'm Sam Fisher from Splinter Cell."

"I think it is near the time of the rendezvous. You know what to do right?" Asks Shockwave.

"Yeah...Obtaining the information without giving any tips of you existence." Says Hasher.

They walk to the rendezvous point and they wait there for the mysterious person to appear. After a while, Midnight ring and the mysterious guy appears.

Even in the night...Thanks to Shockwave costume, they see that the person is an adult with dark skin. He is taller than the 2 of them. He has black short hair. He wears a gray clothe with a white T-shirt, a gray pants and a multi-color necktie.

"So you are the mysterious hackers?" Asks Fowler.

The 2 nods.

"You are shorter...and less numerous than I thought." Says Fowler.

"We are not here for that. We are here for the localisation of the fuel." Says Hasher trying to appears older and mature in his voice.

Fowler looks at him and raises his eyebrow. It has clearly failed.

"Direct to business." Says Fowler. "Why do you need the localisation of the fuel? Even if you have it those 2 missiles cannot function with the normal one we use."

"The location." Says Hasher. He really don't know how to do this well. _It will be great time for you to talk Julia. _Wish Hasher.

Julia raises her right hand and looks at Fowler in the eyes.

"Don't try this to me. I'm an ex-ranger who works with the government." Says Fowler thinking she was trying to intimating him.

Julia looks around and she points 3 locations.

Fowler grunts when he realises she is pointing the 3 soldiers hiding around them. He also hears that there are only 2 of them in the radio hide in his ear.

"Play time is over. I know you are not grown up person but just some teenager who put their nose into something they shouldn't do." Says Fowler. "Now tell me who stole the missiles or why you want to know where the fuel is or I'll arrest you and interrogate you in federal prison until you start talking!"

Hasher looks at Julia worried and she raises her hand again. She then opens her mouth and say:

"The reasons are not of your concern and are not of to be known by you. Our chief has more authorities than the entire USA!" Her voice was beautiful and also the one of a leader. But it also seems to be a perfect planned sentence and not do by charisma.

"For who you are working then?" Asks Fowler. "We already have the footage of the thief and that is why I already know you weren't thief. Who creates those giant robots anyway? You know this and I want answer! Screw your leader!"

Julia says nothing else. Hasher is by himself once again.

"You're questions cannot be answer...You are just being on our way and putting the world in danger by remaining silent." Says Hasher.

"I don't care who you are but I shall arrest you know and have my answers." Says Fowler.

Julia phones then suddenly ring and she answers it. She then gives it to Hasher.

"-This is a waste of time! Get out of here...We'll obtain the information another way!-" Says the voice of Megatron. He then hung up.

"Who call you?" Says Fowler.

"Our chief...He's angry and we have waste too much time already." Says Hasher giving the phone back to Julia. "Bye."

They then both walk away when gun begin to fire...It wasn't lethal bullet, but a special one that the shield fail to protect and the 2 teenagers fall on the ground and shake in pain.

"We want you alive so our bullet isn't lethal." Says Fowler.

_Why didn't I have any prediction? _Wonders Hasher.

The phone of Julia rings again but the 2 are paralyse. Fowler takes the phone and answers it.

"Hello!" Says Fowler.

"-This is the leader!-" Says Megatron angry. He hears what happen down there by Soundwave and what they say. "-Release our soldiers or we shall not hesitate to kill you. You have gone too far!-"

"Listen to me! We have been stole by giant robots! A technology that doesn't exist now and you want me or my country to do nothing about it. This is my business and I WANT ANSWER!"

"-...Fine...We shall meet in a few seconds.-" Says Megatron who has no choice. He would have acted the same way.

A loud noise is heard. Fowler looks in the sky and sees a spaceship and a stealth plane. 2 more planes his heard near Fowler, it was a scientific plane and a military plane...A F-26 which is supposed to be new and unique. Then, they all transform into giant robots that look at Fowler while the other soldiers joint Fowler and point the guns at them even if it will be ineffective.

"You want answers fine! But release the 2 humans now!" Orders Megatron.

The soldiers were hesitation and Fowler gives them the sigh to free them.

Hasher and Julia have some problem standing up and they walk at the general direction of the decepticon, still in the effect of whatever was in the bullet.

Shockwave and Soundwave took their respective assignment and put them on their shoulder.

"What do you want to know?" Asks Megatron.

"Are you the one who stole the rockets?" Asks Fowler already knowing the answer.

"No. We were trying to stop them from stealing the last one...It would have been better if it was destroy." Comments Megatron.

"Who did it?" Asks Fowler.

"The autobot did it." Answers Starscream.

"What's the autobot?" Asks Fowler.

Megatron gives the same explanation than he gives to the 4 humans.

"I see...But why do the need the space rockets?" Asks Fowler...He wasn't sure if he can trust them.

"They want to use a powerful weapon to kill us and anything beyond the range of the weapon." Says Shockwave. "That's the only logical reason for them to do this."

"What is the weapon more precisely?" Asks Fowler.

"They are going to launch into space the Abaddon cannon since it is too powerful to be use on the ground and too big to be effective. It has the power to destroy in one beam 3000 km radius of absolute destruction from the center. You can add 7500 km more of partial destruction. It doesn't need lots of beam to obliterate the planet itself." Says Shockwave.

The humans tremble in fear of apprehension.

"That is why we must find the fuel and destroy it before the autobot obtain it!" Says Megatron. "You see the danger that can soon float over us."

"This is way worse than I thought...If it is true...Then...There must be a way to stop this!" Says Fowler.

"Of course. 2 choices is offer: If they don't have the fuel...Or destroy the cannon...It doesn't have the ability to do any damage has long as it isn't charge and the charge can be easily abort by a single click of a button or hacking into the system if we can reach it. Sadly, we cannot reach space with our damage ship." Says Starscream.

"I understand...But the pentagon has to know about this!" Says Fowler.

"Megatron...They have to know...This is way worse than I think." Says Hasher. "It is an extreme emergency."

"Fine...If they to talk to me...You shall contact me...But I cannot give you the true location of our ship...It is way too risky." Says Megatron.

"We shall meet soon again." Says Fowler.

"What about the fuel?" Says Soundwave with Starscream voice.

"Antimatters." Says Fowler.

The decepticons look at each other's.

"Antimatters...You've reach that level of technology...This is bad Megatron Prime! They can obtain it with their lab...That is why they obtain those rockets in the first place!" Says Shockwave.

"DAMMIT!" Screams Megatron furious. "They have the upper hands again without us doing anything to stop them!"

"But...How shall they create enough? You've said they have crash too...Do they have the lab intact to do it?" Asks Hasher.

"Sadly...They have it when we fire at them...It was very far from their lab...We can only guess the best location to launch and shoot down all of us." Says Shockwave.

"How shall I contact you?" Asks Fowler.

Megatron then gives his frequency on the cell of Fowler and the groups separated.

* * *

**The next day: Nemesis: Control room**

The 4 humans were at the control room, but this time, they don't play a video game but they all do their homework for school. They were feeling calm enough now in this mid-loud atmosphere to do their homework without feeling unfocused.

Megatron was also in the Control room and he has received a message of Fowler asking to be present in the Nemesis. Megatron was furious about the humans, even in minority, found out their existence. The 4 youngling weren't that bad and were polite and not troublesome while Megatron feels being attack by Fowler. The first meeting was also, to the defense of Fowler, not the best one possible.

Starscream, Soundwave and Shockwave were busy trying to pinpoint the best location.

"Listen to me you 4." Says Megatron to the humans politely. "I need you to stay inside this room. I don't want this Fowler to found you here...And I'm not interest for a verbal fight with him."

"Understood." They say.

Megatron gets out of the control room and walk to the groundbridge room and one vehicon open it.

Then Fowler enters alone in the Nemesis like he says so.

"It really feels like I'm in a science fiction movie." Says Fowler.

* * *

**Nemesis: Control room**

The 4 humans were continuing their homework when Kickback, with Hardshell, enters in the control room.

"Hi there" They say.

"Hi!" Answers the humans.

"What are you doing?" Asks Kickback.

"We are doing our homework." Says Arielle.

"I've hear the rumor that Julia has talk last night." Says Kickback.

"It's true." Says Hasher. "That really saves me from talking like an idiot."

"She really talks!" Says Mullen. "Last time my sister talk was 6 years ago and it was about girl stuff with mom!"

"I wish I was here...It is as rare has Soundwave using his real voice." Says Kickback. "You wanna go somewhere Arielle?"

"Idiot!" Says Hardshell slapping Kickback back helm. "Megatron just says they must stay here!"

"No need for the slap." Says Kickback.

"You need it...If I don't slap you...It always end with something screw up!" Says Hardshell.

"But...Alright." Says Kickback. "What if we watch a movie?"

"Cool!" Says Arielle.

"What do you want to watch?" Asks Mullen.

"Maybe something we can all watch." Suggest Hasher.

"There's Phineas and Ferb across the second dimension soon." Says Arielle.

"Let's watch that!" Says Mullen.

"Don't try to find the logic in this." Warns Hasher.

After half an hour they hear a sound in the corridor outside the control room and they know that Megatron and Fowler are near.

"I think you should hide." Says Hardshell. "I fear they might enter."

"It's useless...He knows there here." Says Megatron entering in the control room.

"How?" Asks Kickback.

"Security room with camera opens." Says Megatron.

... That was clear enough.

"How can you possibly think that? They are teenager and A CHILDREN IS HERE!" Finishes Fowler by screaming. "And worse...You put the 2 older lives at risk when we meet last night!"

"We were wearing a special shield against any lethal attack to their defense." Says Hasher.

"That doesn't excuse anything!" Says Fowler. "They should be put under the protection of the government!"

(Moments of useless argumentation in the room cut) (5 minutes later)

"And you think we cannot protect them in a ship the enemy don't know it's whereabouts and by giant cybertronian with powerful laser and technologies than deportation to another place in the USA?" Asks Kickback.

"Well...Euh..." Fowler didn't find any argue.

"Got you." Says Kickback.

"No victory dance!" Warns Hardshell.

"Awww!" Whine Kickback.

"Fine! Have it your way but you are responsible for anything that happens to them!" Says Fowler. "I have to go! I've completely lost my patience and you too." He adds.

Fowler walks away.

"Before I forget...Here's 3 isolates place where they can possibly launch the cannon." Says Fowler with a USB key.

Julia walks down and takes it.

"Please be careful." Says Fowler. "I wish we can do more than that." He adds, showing his true reason of frustration. It is always enraging when you want to do something and you can't. "I shall pass time to time...I have been chosen has a representative between you and the pentagon."

Megatron says great in an over sarcastic way while Fowler walk away.

Julia puts the USB key in her portable when she opens it and Megatron watch what's in it.

There were 3 things: A map of the world with the 3 possible locations for launching the Abaddon cannon, the connection to the government satellite that is currently changing position to watch the 3 locations and...The words: giant radio telescope where write.

Fowler just gives to the decepticon everything they need to stop the autobot. Finally some good news.

"How do they know those locations?" Asks Mullen.

"Something's telling me the USA has planned something for a similar reason then the autobot." Says Megatron.

"Anyway you have the upper hands this time." Says Hasher.

* * *

AC: That is all for phase 2.

In the next phase: The decepticon shall fight to stop the launch. Can they make it?


	5. Chapter:Awakening of the Abaddon Phase 3

Difference from the prime Universe.

Decepticon:

Megatron: The difference is that his gray body has some blue and red line starting from his feet to his face.

Soundwave and laser beak: No difference.

Starscream: His chest is red paint while the rest is white.

Knock Out: His paint job is pale red.

Breakdown: His paint job is blue light.

Shockwave: He is purple and has some yellow at his arms.

Hardshell: Still the same. He is covered with scar of numerous battles. (Chief of the Insecticon)

Kickback: He looks like all normal Insecticons except a long scar at his chest. (The funny Insecticon)

Vehicons: They are the same. (I just like them that way)

Important one: Steve; the alpha (chief) of the vehicons, Joker; the funny vehicon, Maso the masochist and Silver (The only vehicon with silver paint) the miner chief.

Autobot:

Optimus: His paint job color is the same but way much darker, which seems more close to black than red and blue.

Bumblebee: No difference.

Arcee: Her paint job is blue and black.

Bulkhead: He has dark green paint job with a few black lines and scars over his body.

Rodimus: He looks like in the G1 version but he has an image of dark flame on his shoulders.

Drones: They all have a black body. They have similar body forms than the vehicons but a few differences are visible. They have horns on the sides of their head with silver color. They are also larger and bigger than the vehicons. They have 4 optics. 2 at the front of their face, like any normal human, and 1 for each size of their head. They doesn't have mouthplate and aren't sentient.

Elites Drones: They are the same than the Drone but they have better weaponry and a stronger armor.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word, they pronounce it more slowly**

_**Word on computer or book = Computer or book communication**_

_Italic word = thought _

_Italic word = vision of the future or the past_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

("Mind communication") or ("Communication outside the flash back")

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Awakening of the Abaddon Phase 3**

Soundwave was watching the satellites cameras of the 3 positions they've receive by Fowler. Starscream has checked them and has said it was the right position. They have won time with this and they were watching the right locations. It was late in the night and the 4 humans were sleeping at their home and the decepticon recharging except those who have guard duty.

* * *

**?**

"Optimus...We have enough antimatters. We can launch it." Says a voice.

"You take your time Ratchet." Says Optimus with a menacing tone.

"It isn't my fault if they aren't lots of antimatters on this planet compare of Cybertron." Says Ratchet.

"Optimus." Says another voice.

"What is it Rodimus?" Asks Optimus.

"We finish with Wheeljack the modification and the Abaddon is ready at any time." Says Rodimus.

"Prepare to launch the Abaddon!" Orders Optimus.

"The decepticon won't know what's going to fall on them!" Says Bulkhead.

Bumblebee looks at them with mixed emotion which he hides efficiently.

* * *

**Nemesis: control room**

It was the beginning of the Saturday and Joker was chosen to bring the humans in the Nemesis. All the decepticons were waiting for orders...Not all of them were in the in the control room but they wait for what happen next. They all fell in their spark that something is about to happen soon. Soundwave enters in the chance all screen into the place where the autobot begins to appear. They were only the elite warrior and elite drones.

"Knock Out, Breakdown, Soundwave, Starscream and Hardshell come with me! The other shall wait if we call reinforcements." Says Megatron.

All the decepticon chosen walk through the Groundbridge.

* * *

**Dream: Prediction**

"_-Ratchet! It is time.-" Says Optimus through comlink._

"_Roger that!" Says Ratchet. He then presses a button._

_In space, the Abaddon fires a powerful beam that falls on the USA. It hits directly the town where he, Hasher, was born. Everyone was dead...No one can be save. It was 10h23 when it happens on Hasher watch._

* * *

**Hasher chamber**

Hasher suddenly wakes up and the nightmare...That's what he wants to believe but he knows that the true is different. He just sees the destruction of his home. He just sees the future and he knows what's going to happen. He knows his vision can change...He really hope it will change. A purple car is honking outside and he knows its Joker because of the clown sound. He looks at the watch and says: 8h41. Hasher feels like he really needs to talk to Shockwave...Even if he doesn't believe him.

* * *

**Isolate Island of the Atlantic**

The autobot were preparing the Abaddon to be thrown into space when the decepticon appears and attack them without warning and word. Megatron knows there's little time and he doesn't waste it with words. The elite's drones were ignoring the fight and were installing the Abaddon to be ready for launch. All decepticon cannot pass their enemy and they try to call reinforcements but the communication is jammed.

* * *

**Nemesis: Shockwave lab**

Hasher has asked to be brought to the lab immediately when he knows Shockwave was there.

"SHOCKWAVE!" Screams Hasher worried. He looks at his watch: 9h13.

"What is it?" Asks Shockwave. He's worried about Hasher. He never screams at anyone before.

"I...I..." Hasher then takes a deep breath before talking to Shockwave. "Listen...I...The reason I know about the Abaddon...Well..."

"Take your time." Says Shockwave. He takes Hasher and puts his on the computer console.

"We don't have time...I know about the Abaddon because I hear Optimus saying it." Says Hasher.

"What?! You don't make any sense." Says Shockwave.

"I...I have the power to see the future! It's...It's hard to believe but I see it when they were ready to launch the Abaddon...I...I just have a new prediction and it's going to happen soon!" Says Hasher.

"..." Shockwave doubts the possibility since he always works in logic, but he doesn't want Hasher to close himself now. "What's the new prediction?"

"Optimus Prime gives to Ratchet the authorisation to fire the Abaddon and...And..." Then tears fall from Hasher's eyes.

"What?!" Asks Shockwave knowing he wasn't joking. They never give the names of Ratchet to anyone humans.

"IT BLOWS UP DIRECTLY ON MY CITY NEAR MY HOME!" Screams Hasher.

"You mean that we fail!" Says Shockwave surprise.

"It's...It's not necessary going to happen...The future can be change." Says Hasher. "There's still hope."

"Thank you for sharing it with me...I think I know what to do if they fail to stop the launch." Says Shockwave.

"I can deactivate it from the Nemesis with Soundwave...If he cannot help...I have to bridge myself into space and deactivate it." Says Shockwave.

"I'm sure you can do it." Says Hasher beginning to calm down.

Shockwave takes Hasher on his servo and looks at him.

"It is really hard to believe someone can see the future...It's illogical...But I know you are not lying." Says Shockwave.

"Thanks for believing me." Says Hasher with a smile.

"You are welcome...So...We have to wait and believe in them for now." Says Shockwave.

* * *

**Isolate Island of the Atlantic**

Megatron was fighting Optimus Prime and tries to pass him and destroy the Abaddon cannon before it is launch, but Optimus is a strong opponent and Megatron knows he must concentrate on beating him first.

Knock Out was fighting Arcee and uses his speed and tries to take the upper hand but Arcee is more agile and faster than Knock Out when it comes for the usage of the pede. Arcee uses her blade and scratches a few part of the paint of Knock Out.

"You little scarp! You scratch me...I'll scratch you!" Says Knock Out drawing his chain saw. He attacks her but she jumps to the left and shoots Knock Out faceplate twice.

"You are very slow Knock Out." Says Arcee.

"Not really!" Says Knock Out frustrated.

Arcee then realises that she fails to dodge a part of the attack and a big scratch appears on her chest plate.

"When did you do that? Asks Arcee.

"When you scratch my paint!" Answers Knock Out. "When you drop your guard, I'm not the fastest decepticon for nothing."

"Damn you!" Arcee then charges and Knock Out block the attack. "Enough play. Time to offline you!"

She then kicks Knock Out tank and he backs away before he changes his left servo into a blaster and fire twice Arcee.

"You usually complain about the paint! Why not now?" Asks Arcee keeping fighting Knock out.

"I've learn over time to cast aside the perfect body when we lose Cybertron. This fight...It's a fight more important than me!" Answers Knock Out before punching Arcee faceplate.

Starscream is fighting Bumblebee with his claw and Bumblebee has the average. He takes Starscream wings and twists it and Starscream screams in pain over his sensible wings. He counters by scratching Bumblebee throat and follows by firing with his blaster twice. He then charges at Bumblebee and jumps over the bot and kicks his faceplate, but Bumblebee take the pede and throws Starscream on the ground. Starscream rolls by the side and dodges a few fire of his enemy and counters with a missile at Bumblebee chestplate. Bumblebee falls backward and stands up fast and is ready to continue the fight.

Breakdown was fighting bulkhead with his hammer but Bulkhead has smash his faceplate a few times and Breakdown moves backward and tries to regain his focus. He moves to the right and dodges one attack of Bulkhead before he counters with his hammer right in the middle of the jaw plate. He follows up with a punch at his chestplate and a hammer smash at Bulkhead helm. Bulkhead looks at Breakdown angrily and smash Breakdown tank with his wrecking ball.

"You're getting weaker Bulkhead." Says Breakdown.

"I think it's more you Breakdown." Says Bulkhead.

"Come and I'll show you! You can't beat me!" Says Breakdown.

Bulkhead charges again with his wrecking ball and Breakdown block it with his hammer. They try to push the others but their strength is equal and this situation shall continue for a while.

Hardshell was fighting 2 of the elite's drones. He has nothing to say to them since they don't talk and he stares at them. The 2 drones charge and Hardshell follow his instinct and dodges both attack and counter by slashing the first one with his claw and create a long scratch on it. The other one fire with his blaster at Hardshell, but Hardshell isn't a name he receives for nothing and the blaster didn't pass his armor. He charges at them and ignores the blaster and also blast at them with his cannon blaster and their armor crack under the attack. He then crushes the first the helm with his pede but the second shoots missile at his arf and explode.

"ARGH! That's an embarrassing pain." Whines Hardshell. Smokes were also coming out of the arf. "You will pay! EVEN IF YOU DON'T FELL ANYTHING YOU WILL FEAR ME!"

Soundwave was fighting Rodimus. He fires with his blaster at the autobot but Rodimus dodges it without any real problem. He takes his laser katana and slashes Soundwave who dodges it by jumping back and fire again at Rodimus. Rodimus was attacking a few times, which Soundwave dodges before he takes out his tentacles and smashes Rodimus a few times before kicking his faceplate. He follows up with a high punch and a low kick. He then fires 3 times at the autobot faceplate. Rodimus changes into a car and slam Soundwave on the ground, change back into his robot mode and pierce the swords at his chestplate and Soundwave fall into stasis by the amount of damage he receives. Hardshell sees this after beating the other drones and charges at Rodimus and stops him from delivering the finishing blow.

"Megatron! Soundwave is in stasis!" Warns Hardshell fighting Rodimus.

"Try to call the Nemesis again." Says Megatron busy fighting Optimus.

"Nemesis... This is Hardshell." Says Hardshell.

"Finally!" Says Steve. "We did it Yulia. We pass the jammed."

"Soundwave is in stasis and we need a bridge to get him out of here." Says Hardshell.

"Ok. Me and Kickback shall take your place." Says Steve.

"Alright." Says Hardshell.

The bridge opens; Steve and Kickback came out of the bridge and Hardshell evacuates Soundwave.

* * *

**Nemesis: Medic room**

Hardshell puts Soundwave on the berth and some vehicons installs a device to maintain Soundwave spark at a stable level on his chestplate.

"How is he?" Asks Hardshell.

"He'll survive...One Knock Out is back he can repair him." Says a vehicon. "Meanwhile we shall close the injuries."

"Good...I shall return to the battlefield." Says Hardshell.

"What happen?" Asks Shockwave with Hasher on his shoulder.

"Soundwave is in stasis and he can't help us." Says Hardshell.

"This is bad...If the Abaddon is launch we cannot stop it without Soundwave." Says Shockwave. "Our radio ranch is very limited without him."

9h35

He then walks in the command room and the 3 humans are watching Shockwave.

"We hear what happen!" Says Mullen.

Julia gives Shockwave a worry look.

"Do not worry! Soundwave is fine. But we have a bigger problem." Says Shockwave.

"What is it?" Asks Arielle.

"If the Abaddon is launch...We don't have time to disarm it...I can't do it from here. If it's launch into space I'll have to be bridge here and I'll need more time to stop it...But I don't think time shall be on our side." Says Shockwave.

"Can we find a way to win time?" Asks Mullen.

Julia points a place on the map.

"Shockwave! Can you use the giant radio telescope to increase the range to space?" Asks Mullen when he understands what Julia means.

"No...It is inside the building and I don't have tentacles like Soundwave to do it." Says Shockwave sadly.

"If we go there ourselves?" Asks Hasher.

"...That might work." Says Shockwave. "I'll call Fowler and ask to prepare for this emergency."

"I don't think scientist can do it and we cannot afford to lose time by being in distance." Says Mullen for Julia.

"You'll have to go there yourselves...Fowler better be with you." Says Shockwave.

He then proceeds for the call.

* * *

**Isolate Island of the Atlantic**

Megatron finally gets Optimus in his servo and he throws him away. It was the first strike since the beginning of the battle between them. He runs at the direction of the launch and sees what it looks like.

The autobot completely modify the 2 space rockets so it can be attack with the Abaddon cannon. The space rockets are painted blue with the red autobot symbol face on it. It has the same form than normal one but it has been add a few modifications. It has been ads special metal plates that connect it with the Abaddon cannon. It also has been increase for the side of the rockets for stronger propulsion and has more power to reach the space. The space rockets are smaller than the Abaddon cannon but the Abaddon is still lighter than it seems.

The Abaddon cannon have the color of orange and are 4 times taller than Megatron himself. It has part of it that is yellow where the Abaddon cannon accumulate the energy to fire. It has, at the extremity of the cannon where it fires, 3 longs bars that has the form of a deform cybertronian arms which can concentrate the energy that fires out of the cannon. It seems the parts that attach the cannon to the Ark has been taken out and replace by the space rockets.

Megatron sees Wheeljack giving the final touch. He then notices Megatron and he points the container on his servo.

"Megatron. You are just a little too late." Says Wheeljack. He puts the container in the space rockets, closes it and activates his comlink. "Now Ratchet."

The rockets are activate and is slowly climbing into the sky. Megatron transforms into a space ship to stop it before it accelerate too much but Optimus jumps on Megatron and force him to return on the ground and Megatron return back into his cybertronian form. He looks at Optimus enrage.

Starscream has tried the same thing but the Bumblebee also stops him and throws him on the ground.

Megatron screams in rage and attacks Optimus viscously. He fires an Optimus until he is in close range and attacks him with his swords.

* * *

**Nemesis: Control room**

The decepticon and the 5 humans, since agent Fowler came when he hears the news, sees with the USA satellite that the Abaddon has been launch.

"Shockwave!" Says Silver. "The Abaddon has been launch and his on his way to the space."

"Alright! I'll go into space where Starscream guesses it shall stay. You kids and you agent Fowler go and try buying me some time!" Says Shockwave and runs to the space bridge.

"I'll escort you there." Says both the vehicons Silver and Joker.

The 5 humans climb in the cars and they rolls to the spacebridge. When Shockwave has pass, the vehicons change the coordinates and they rolls to their destination.

9h47

* * *

**To be continued**

AC: This is the end of the phase 3.

Stay there for the next chapter: Awakening of Abaddon: Final phase.

The story won't end there of course but the introduction shall be over and turn into a more episodic story.

After final phase, it shall be: Race and troubles.


	6. Awakening of the Abaddon Final Phare

Difference from the prime Universe.

Decepticon:

Megatron: The difference is that his gray body has some blue and red line starting from his feet to his face.

Soundwave and laser beak: No difference.

Starscream: His chest is red paint while the rest is white.

Knock Out: His paint job is pale red.

Breakdown: His paint job is blue light.

Shockwave: He is purple and has some yellow at his arms.

Hardshell: Still the same. He is covered with scar of numerous battles. (Chief of the Insecticon)

Kickback: He looks like all normal Insecticons except a long scar at his chest. (The funny Insecticon)

Vehicons: They are the same. (I just like them that way)

Important one: Steve; the alpha (chief) of the vehicons, Joker; the funny vehicon, Maso the masochist and Silver (The only vehicon with silver paint) the miner chief.

Autobot:

Optimus: His paint job color is the same but way much darker, which seems more close to black than red and blue.

Bumblebee: No difference.

Arcee: Her paint job is blue and black.

Bulkhead: He has dark green paint job with a few black lines and scars over his body.

Rodimus: He looks like in the G1 version but he has an image of dark flame on his shoulders.

Drones: They all have a black body. They have similar body forms than the vehicons but a few differences are visible. They have horns on the sides of their head with silver color. They are also larger and bigger than the vehicons. They have 4 optics. 2 at the front of their face, like any normal human, and 1 for each size of their head. They doesn't have mouthplate and aren't sentient.

Elites Drones: They are the same than the Drone but they have better weaponry and a stronger armor.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word, they pronounce it more slowly**

_**Word on computer or book = Computer or book communication**_

_Italic word = thought _

_Italic word = vision of the future or the past_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

("Mind communication") or ("Communication outside the flash back")

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Awakening of the Abaddon Final Phase**

**Texas: Giant radios telescopes**

9h54

The 2 vehicons escort their passenger to the destination where the 2 vehicons stop rolling; the 5 humans immediately climb down. The sector has been evacuated from the sector and the 5 immediately enters inside the place.

"Do you think they shall be fine?" Asks Joker worried.

"...You are serious...It is grave but we have to believe in them." Says Silver.

Inside, the 5 reaches the computer control and they tries to connect it. Agent Fowler write the code and the telescopes are usable.

"Ok...Do you know how to use this?" Asks Fowler.

Julia looks at him and she nods affirmatively.

She begins to type fast on the computer and they all hear the telescopes changing of destination.

"-Modification of the telescopes trajectory accepted. Please wait 5 minutes for complete the modification-" Says a female artificial voice.

"Please...Hurry up." Begs Hasher.

* * *

**Space**

Shockwave was in space and he is waiting for the Abaddon to come. He looks at his inner clock and sees that it is 10h00. He doesn't have much time and the pressure is strong on him. So many lives depend of him. He then sees the Abaddon reaching its destination and already loading the energy.

"Dammit...It's going to shoot faster!" Thinks Shockwave. He then moves next to the Abaddon and begging opening the metal plates that protects the inner circuitry. "Going to take 10 minutes to open it. Come one Shockwave focus! You cannot let your charge cry! you have to do it!"

* * *

**Texas: Giant radios telescopes**

10h01

"-Trajectory corrected.-" Says the voice.

"Good! It's time you overpass the barrier of the Abaddon." Says Fowler.

"Leave it to her. She can do it without any problem." Says Mullen. "I'm going to see how's the 2 vehicons doing. I cannot really help anyway."

"I'll stay with you." Says Arielle to Julia.

Julia smiles and she begin hacking into the system of the Abaddon. It is an unknown program but that's not stopping her. The earth depends on it.

Hasher was walking left and right with worry because of his prediction. He knows everyone is doing their best but the vision hasn't been crack. When a vision is proven false, he hears a mirror sound like it is broken and he hasn't heard it for now. It didn't happen often but it did happen once.

Mullen is outside and he sees the 2 vehicons in their robot form waiting for any change. They see Mullen and Joker looks at him.

"Are you alright?" Asks Joker.

"Yes...Incredibly nervous...We can't afford to fail and there's so much pressure on us." Says Mullen.

Joker takes him on his servo and puts him on his lap.

"You do not have to worry. We will not fail." Says Joker seriously.

"The situation is grave if you are this serious...Right?" Asks Mullen.

"Yeah...But It is no time for fun...but when it's over...I promise I'll make you laugh and put an end to this weight you have." Says Joker.

"Thank you." Mullen hugs Joker tank.

"Better call for Hardshell...I fear the autobot might come here." Says Silver. "This is going to be unnoticed."

"Better return inside. Don't worry! We'll protect you." Says Joker.

"We won't fail our mission." Says Silver in an encouraging tone.

"Thanks." Says Mullen.

* * *

**Isolate Island of the Atlantic**

10h07

Megatron and Optimus fight blade against blade and no one hit the other yet. Optimus jumps back warn and counter with a vertical slashes which Megatron blocks. He then kicks Optimus but he blocks it and counter with a punches at Megatron faceplate. Megatron ducks the next attack and counter with an upper cut and his Optimus. He gets out his blaster and he fires 3 times at Optimus who gets it. Optimus then slashes Megatron left arms and energon falls from it.

"That is all you can do Megatron. You're going to lose this fight." Says Optimus.

"I cannot lose this fight Optimus...Too many lives depends on my victory!" Shouts Megatron charging once again.

He then slashes the faceplate of Optimus and energon falls from the injury and on his left optic. He then continues attacking Optimus who's block the attack and counters when he can.

Kickback was fighting Rodimus with his strength but Rodimus was blocking his attack with his laser katana. He then slashes the chest of Kickback who endures the pain and slashes the entire chassis of Rodimus.

"Count yourself lucky...You are my third adversary." Says Rodimus.

"This isn't luck! I fight with my spark and you won't win this fight!" Shout kickback. _For Arielle!_ He says in his processor.

He charges at Rodimus and he fires with his blaster a few times. He hits Rodimus and Kickback transforms into a flying beetle and he fires from above. He hits Rodimus again who counters with his blaster. After a while, Kickback changes into his robot mode in mid-air and let himself falls on Rodimus whose squish by the high weight of the Insecticon. Kickback makes sure he squishes him with his arf. He moves his arf at the faceplate of Rodimus and free horrible smelling gas of used energon and he jumps away.

"URGH! Disgusting little Insecticon...I'll remember this and kill you!" Shouts Rodimus complaining when his olfactory sensors are on the red.

"That's what you think!" Shouts Kickback.

Steve was fighting Wheeljack the best he can. He dodges all the attacks of Wheeljack and he counters by a high kick and a few blasts at Wheeljack faceplate. He is cuts a few times by Wheeljack and he loses some energon. Steve then kicks the left servo of Wheeljack and he drops his blade. Steve then punches Wheeljack chestplate and the autobot counters by slashing the neckcable of Steve. He dodges it at the last second but one cable, a minor one, has been cut. He then jumps backward and he fires a few times at Wheeljack. He dodges one blade attack of Wheeljack and he counters by a low kick and Wheeljack fall on the ground. The battle continues while other things happen elsewhere.

* * *

**Space**

Shockwave looks at his intern clock: 10h12. He opens the plates and he begins to sabotage the Abaddon cannon so he won't ever fire again. The cannon was ready to fire and Shockwave thinks it is too late.

"Dammit! Nonononono! I can't fail!" Panics Shockwave.

The cannon suddenly disperse the energy and it's empty again.

"...Julia did it...I have to do it." Says Shockwave. "Now it's all on me."

* * *

**?**

"Optimus! We have a situation here." Says Ratchet.

"-What is it?-" Asks Optimus.

"There's someone who deactivates the Abaddon in Texas." Says Ratchet.

"-Send the Drones.-" Orders Optimus.

"Alright!" Says Ratchet.

* * *

**Texas: Giant radios telescopes**

10h18

The 2 vehicons were happy when Hardshell comes to their help with another Insecticons. They were waiting for the result when they see a Groundbridge opening.

The groups were cautious when drones get out of bridge and the fire at the telescopes. The 4 decepticons immediately retaliate, but the building has been to damage in a few seconds and collapses. The 5 humans in it are crush by the collapsing building.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Screams the 4 decepticons. They fire at the drones and they destroy them very fast.

* * *

**?**

"Optimus, we are ready to fire the Abaddon cannon!" Says Ratchet.

"-Ratchet! It is time.-" Says Optimus through comlink.

"Roger that!" Says Ratchet. He then presses a button.

* * *

**Space**

10h22

Shockwave looks at his inter clocks and he sees that he only has 30 seconds. The Abaddon cannon charges once again and it is soon ready to fire. He hurries up and he finds 4 cables. Only one can deactivate once and for all the Abaddon and the others one...He's not sure.

"Come one...which one is the good one?" Wonders Shockwave.

10 seconds.

"Dammit...I have 3 chances on 4 to fail and the future Hasher says..." Says Shockwave worried.

5 seconds.

"_It's...It's not necessary going to happen...The future can be change." Says Hasher. "There's still hope."_

2 seconds...1

"I can do it." Says Shockwave. He cuts a cable, the one he thinks it isn't the good one.

The Abaddon cannon lose all the energy he accumulates.

"I...I did it." Says Shockwave. "I SAVE THE EARTH!"

"This is Shockwave! I have successfully deactivated the Abaddon cannon. Everyone can retreat." Says Shockwave. He then remembers that Soundwave is in stasis.

"-This is Joker! It's good news but...The 5 humans may be offline! We are searching to confirm if the autobot offline then or they may still be online!-" Says Joker with a worried voice and very sad one.

"!...I'M COMING!" Screams Shockwave after a few seconds of silence.

* * *

**?**

"What?" Shouts Ratchet. "How can that be?"

"-Ratchet! What's going on?-" Asks Optimus.

"They deactivate the Abaddon cannon. One major cable is cut and won't work." Says Ratchet.

"-They must have send Shockwave...There's no one else who could have done that.-" Says Optimus. "-It's the first time Megatron guess me so good our plan and counter that fast.-"

"It is like he knows the outcome." Says Ratchet.

"-Open the bridge...The decepticon has retreat anyway...They will be...other opportunity.-" Says Optimus.

* * *

**Texas: Giant radios telescopes**

The 4 decepticons hear that the others retreat to the Nemesis and Shockwave answering.

"Soundwave must be awake." Says Silver.

Then continues taking out the remaining of the building where the humans were. Hardshell sees Arielle and Fowler. Fowler was covering Arielle and has use his body has a shield.

"ARIELLE!" Screams Hardshell. He takes the little girl on his servo and looks at her very closely while Silver takes Fowler. "Answer me! Please...Tell me you are online!"

"Hum...Hardshell?" Asks Arielle. She raises her hand and she touches the red optic of Hardshell.

"Fowler is online too." Says Silver before Hardshell answers.

"Yes...It's me." Says Hardshell. "This is Hardshell. We've found Fowler and Arielle alive. Fowler uses his body to protect her and he has some injuries."

"-Arielle is Alright! Great!-" Shouts Kickback.

"-Why did he protects her?-" Asks Steve.

"-It's because she's the younger.-" Answers Megatron. "-We all are emotionally program to protect the younger first and the older at last.-"

"I've found Mullen!" Shouts Joker happily. "He's online too!"

"-Thank Primus! I'm so happy.-" Says Steve.

"Hardshell...I've found Julia." Says the Insecticon. "She appears to have been push in security by...I guess it's Hasher who pushes her away from sharp debris. She's online."

"-Great!-" Shouts Soundwave with his real voice in relieves.

There was a short moment of silence before Shockwave lands near the others.

"WHERE IS HASHER?!" Asks Shockwave. He hears the communication.

"We don't know yet." Says Hardshell.

The 2 vehicons search the last place where he could be and they find him.

"We've found him!...He is trap by a sharp object piercing his chest." Says Silver in horror. "I see red liquid on the ground."

"-That is blood...It's like when we lose energon!-" Says Knock Out.

"No..." Shockwave runs closer and see the situation.

"-Do not move him" If you move him he may die.-" Warns Knock Out "-I'll come there with Breakdown and save him!-"

* * *

**Nemesis: Medic Room: 2 hours later**

After 2 hours, Knock Out gets out of the medic room where Shockwave looks at Knock Out with worry.

"So...How is he?" Asks Shockwave.

"You have to know that the life of a human is really fragile. They die easily from almost everything." Says Knock Out.

"What? Are you telling me..." Shockwave cannot continue.

"But...They are also incredibly resilient. When you expect them to die, they survive." Says Knock Out.

"How is he?" Orders Shockwave who can have a spark attack at any time.

"I've use energon and he strangely heal by absorbing a little of it like Julia, Mullen and Arielle, but I realise It cannot work on Fowler. Something says to me to do it." Says Knock Out. "He's completely fine. But healing with energon is really weird." He adds has a comment.

Shockwave enters in the medic room and sees Hasher on the berth next to Soundwave. Soundwave has Julia on his chest and Julia was hugging Soundwave when she knows he's alright. Soundwave was also looking at Julia with relief. He hears the news when they were trap under a broken building.

Shockwave reaches Hasher.

"Hasher...Thank Primus you are alright!" Says Shockwave happily.

Hasher was completely healed and looks at his guardian. He climbs on his servo and he's raised at the level of Shockwave optic.

"You've did it Shockwave...You save our town." Says Hasher.

"I know...But...I was afraid I've lose you." Says Shockwave. "I'm so glad you are alright."

"I know...I...I push Julia when I see that...a sharp part of the roof falls on her. She has a brother who needs her, since her mother is always absent so their family can live...I have only my parents who can live without me." Says Hasher.

"I understand...But...I've grown attach to you in the little time we pass together...I don't want to lose you." Says Shockwave.

"Me too." Says Hasher. He then walks to the faceplate of Shockwave and puts his hand on it.

* * *

**Control room: 1 hour later**

Joker manages to convince Megatron to celebrate the victory by throwing a party. All decepticon are having fun in the ship and play together and releases all the tension cause by the mission. Megatron was also participating in it even if the autobot have escape but he knows it is good for all of them.

"Megatron." Says Fowler.

_He's going to ruin my fun. _Thinks Megatron.

"I must say I'm sorry for doubting you. I realise I can count on you." Says Fowler. "You have my trust now. You have done so much that I won't let my selfishness cause you more problem."

"Thank you...But it isn't over." Says Megatron.

"I know...But you'll have my support in this. Also...The 4 kids...Protect them please...They are a part of your family too." Says Fowler.

"You are right...Even Shockwave was worried sick for Hasher. We were also all worried for the 5 of you." Says Megatron.

"I know." Says Fowler.

Kickback was counting to Arielle how he defeats Rodimus. He, of course, lowers the violence when he counts it to her and she laughs at it.

"When he was on the ground, I release the gas from my arf strait in his faceplate." Says Kickback.

Arielle understands what he means and she laughs a little.

"Kickback! You really did that?" Asks Hardshell.

"Yes." Says Kickback.

"You should be more mature!" Shouts hardshell.

"Yeah!" Says Kickback with false shame.

Elsewhere, Mullen was laughing at Joker jokes when he paints some of his comrade pink. Mullen was feeling better. He isn't a kid who can support so much pressure on his shoulders...He prefers a more stable life without anything depending on him. He also knows he cannot really help the decepticon...But he wants at least be out of their way or...cause them so much worries.

"So...Are you going to tell them you can see the future?" Asks Shockwave. The 2 were separate of the group.

"No...You are the only one who knows this." Says Hasher.

"It is thanks to you prediction that we were able to do all this." Says Shockwave.

"I know...But it is too much unbelievable." Says Hasher.

"Alright...Let's keep it between you and me." Says Shockwave.

Soundwave hears everything and he decides to report it to Megatron immediately after the humans will return home. For now he enjoys the party and relax for a while.

When it was beginning to be late, the humans return home and Soundwave gives his report to Megatron.

When Megatron hears this he asks Shockwave presence. Soundwave play the video. When Shockwave hears this, he drops a little his helm.

"Do you have anything to say?" Asks Megatron. He was not angry at this.

"...He doesn't want to share it and I didn't want to break his trust." Says Shockwave. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I wouldn't believe it if Soundwave register this and that you haven't confirm it." Says Megatron.

"So...Can we keep this a secret?" Asks Shockwave.

"Yes. It is best that's not heard in the whole Nemesis...If too much decepticon knows it...The autobot may be after them for more reason." Says Megatron.

* * *

**?**

"Optimus...It's been a while since I've seen you." Says a voice.

"Sentinel...When did you come here?" Asks Optimus.

"Not long ago...The decepticon seems to have failed to detect me when I enter in the atmosphere." Says Sentinel.

"Soundwave was in stasis at that time...Did you bring what I ask?" Asks Optimus.

"Yes. I have it right here." Says Sentinel.

"Good...But you better not try stabbing me in the back." Warns Optimus.

"Of course not...I am your second in command after all." Says Sentinel with an evil smile.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the final phase.

Sentinel is the Starscream of the autobot but in much stronger version.

As for now...Only 2 humans shows they can help the decepticon, but the Youngers will show it eventually. You will also found out why energon can heal them...In a later chapter.

Next: Race and troubles.

Hasher obtains his driver license and Knock Out wants to use him for race. When Hasher accepts, trouble appears in the race and Knock out must put his paint at risk if he wants Hasher to be alright.

Follow up with: Scientist mad mode.

Shockwave ends up helping the 4 humans for their science project and he went into his crazy mode. At the same time, the autobot stoles some object.


	7. Chapter 6: Race and troubles

Difference from the prime Universe.

Decepticon:

Megatron: The difference is that his gray body has some blue and red line starting from his feet to his face.

Soundwave and laser beak: No difference.

Starscream: His chest is red paint while the rest is white.

Knock Out: His paint job is pale red.

Breakdown: His paint job is blue light.

Shockwave: He is purple and has some yellow at his arms.

Hardshell: Still the same. He is covered with scar of numerous battles. (Chief of the Insecticon)

Kickback: He looks like all normal Insecticons except a long scar at his chest. (The funny Insecticon)

Vehicons: They are the same. (I just like them that way)

Important one: Steve; the alpha (chief) of the vehicons, Joker; the funny vehicon, Maso the masochist and Silver (The only vehicon with silver paint) the miner chief.

Autobot:

Optimus: His paint job color is the same but way much darker, which seems more close to black than red and blue.

Bumblebee: No difference.

Arcee: Her paint job is blue and black.

Bulkhead: He has dark green paint job with a few black lines and scars over his body.

Rodimus: He looks like in the G1 version but he has an image of dark flame on his shoulders.

Drones: They all have a black body. They have similar body forms than the vehicons but a few differences are visible. They have horns on the sides of their head with silver color. They are also larger and bigger than the vehicons. They have 4 optics. 2 at the front of their face, like any normal human, and 1 for each size of their head. They doesn't have mouthplate and aren't sentient.

Elites Drones: They are the same than the Drone but they have better weaponry and a stronger armor.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word, they pronounce it more slowly**

_**Word on computer or book = Computer or book communication**_

_Italic word = thought _

_Italic word = vision of the future or the past_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

("Mind communication") or ("Communication outside the flash back")

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Race and troubles**

**Nemesis: Control room**

One week has pass since the Abaddon case. The decepticons are working has usual except Knock Out who appears to be...showing symptoms of a certain dependency that he hasn't calm down. It wasn't about his paint since he's currently in perfect shape. He didn't warn the others but he really needs to race. He was created for that in the first place. He hasn't done any race since the civil war of Cybertron and it is really starting to bug him now. He finds a place where to race...But that place needs to show their face...A human one of course and he isn't a human. At first, he thinks he can ask Julia who has a permit, but she almost never talk and she won't do this for him. She only talks in very critical situation and that's not always the case. Even on facebook or twitter she doesn't write a lot. He thinks about Hasher but he doesn't have a permit to drive. Yeah...He will never accept to do something illegal without at least something to make him fell less bad about it...Like not violating 2 rules but only one. He knows streets racing is illegal but is that desperate to race.

He hears the request of a bridge.

"The humans are coming again." Says Knock Out.

Only Silver enters in the control room and only Hasher is present today.

"Where are the others?" Asks Kickback also present in the control room.

"Julia and Mullen are with her mother who has a day off. So they are taking a day together...It doesn't happen often so they take their chance. Arielle must is sick and she's still waiting in line to see what she has. It's a benign one so nothing to worry about." Says Hasher.

"Hasher! Good to see you today." Says Shockwave when he enters in the control room. "You were absent yesterday...Why?"

"I finally receive my permit to drive!" Says Hasher. "After all we've been through with this Abaddon danger, I've told myself that there's nothing to free about it and I pass it with good results. I can finally drive on my own...Even if I won't really do it."

"That's good." Says Shockwave.

Knock Out hears this: _One problem solve...I just need to convince him._

"How's it going here?" Asks Hasher.

"Everything is fine. I have to correct a few things with the sonar." Says Shockwave.

"Why?" Asks Hasher.

"Well...1 vehicons on 15 have the urge to dance when it is on...I think it's strong magnetic interference of my sonar...Your friends sees this yesterday." Says Shockwave.

"What type of dance?" Asks Hasher.

"Duck dance." Says Shockwave. "If it was only the vehicons...Megatron was affected too."

"Of...My...God!" Shouts Hasher surprise.

"Yeah...Very not you can expect. So I'm correcting it right now." Says Shockwave.

"Can I co-" But Hasher was cut.

"I think it is best you let him correct this...We don't want to see them doing a more humiliate dance like the D-602 dance on Cybertron." Says Knock out.

"...Alright...Good luck Shockwave." Says Hasher.

"...Thanks..." Shockwave walks out but he says to Knock Out. "I don't know what you're up too but leave Hasher out of this." He then walks away.

Knock out checks around and no vehicon or Insecticon were presents. He misses Kickback who was hiding to prank Knock Out.

"Good...Hasher...I need your help with something." Says Knock Out.

"...What is it?" Asks Hasher wary. Knock Out doesn't really talk to the humans unless absolute necessary or a favor that can turn bad.

"I need you to help me to participate in a street race this night at Jasper Nevada." Asks Knock Out.

"What?!...A street race." Shouts Hasher. "That's the most...Bad idea ever suggest to me! I only got my permit yesterday! I won't risk of losing it the next day!"

"Come one! With me you will have no trouble and I won't let you getting hurt." Says Knock Out.

"Never! Nothing you'll say will convince me to follow you!" Says Hasher.

* * *

**2 hours later: Jasper Nevada: Night**

Knock Out, in his car form rolls to the line where the cars are preparing for the race. Hasher was inside the car and was ready for the race. Hasher was extremely nervous and unsure about this.

"Remind me how you convince me to come here?" Asks Hasher.

"I say they are hot sugar here." Says Knock Out.

"You mean sexy girl...Why did I have to let that trap me? It's a bad idea...If Shockwave found out about this he'll be so angry...If my parents found out...I'm dead and bury in the ground for a day before being bring back to life and be killed again." Says Hasher.

A sexy girl passes near the window. She hit the window 2 times and Hasher lowers the window.

"Yes?" Asks Hasher looking at the breast. After one second he looks at the girl eyes.

"You seem...A little too young to race here...You're new?" She asks.

"Yeah!" Says Hasher.

"That'll be...Interesting." Says the girl. She then walks away and takes the flag.

"You sure are a little slag! Looking at her generous chest flesh like that." Says Knock Out.

"You're not a human so you can't understand." Replies Hasher turning red.

"Well...She'll soon give the signal." Says Knock out.

"Do you know where to go?" Asks Hasher.

"Rolls at max speed and violate all possible laws and leave you to the police." Says Knock Out.

"Wh- NOT FUNNY!" Screams Hasher.

"Relax. It's a strait race so there's no problem." Says Knock Out. "It's just a very long track we have to follow."

The girl raises the flag; all cars make sounds and are ready to roll. She drops the flag and all cars roll at max speed. Smokes appear and Knock Out passes near the girl and he was third in the race.

"That wasn't my best start." Says Knock Out.

"Ohmygod I'm sodeadsodead!" Hasher freaks out.

* * *

**Nemesis: Control room**

"Hasher? Hasher? Where are you?" Asks Shockwave.

He then continues asking the vehicons if they see him.

"Did you see Hasher?" Asks Shockwave.

"You already ask me not long ago." Says the vehicon.

"I must be the worse guardian that can exist in the world." Says Shockwave.

"Shockwave?" Asks Kickback.

"Kickback? What do you want? Did you see Hasher?" Asks Shockwave.

"Yeah. I see him when you leave. I was hiding so I can prank Knock Out when I hear him talking to Hasher." Says Kickback.

"I know it! I shouldn't have left Hasher alone! What did he says?" Asks Shockwave furious and worry.

"He asks him to participate in a race. He says that he needs a human because the racers need to see the human driving it...So he asks Hasher to accept but he refuses." Says Kickback.

"So he takes him by FORCE?" Asks Shockwave.

"No...He convinces him after 30 minutes...In human term...He says that there's...Hot sugars there. He then accepts, but he then tries to back down when he realises that he says yes but Knock Out takes him and they are racing right now." Explains Kickback.

"I see..." Shockwave checks for hot sugar and the answers was...He immediately closes it. "He uses that to convince him."

He then wonders who he should call...He first think calling Megatron...But he will be mad and it will fall on Hasher...He then thinks of Starscream...He then revert to Megatron...It must fall on Hasher as a punishment.

"Megatron...We have a possible problem."

* * *

**At the race**

"You finally calm down!" Says Knock Out.

"...I...just...out...breathe." Says Hasher trying to breath.

"Calm down...I promise nothing will happen to you." Says Knock Out.

The races continue and Knock Out passes front the left to be second. He then keeps rolling until a hard turns come. He turns left without any problem and he continues following the guy who's first. He tries passing to the left but the race rolls to the left. Knock Out then tries to the right and the other one blocks him again.

"Think he can block me?" Asks Knock Out. He makes a smirk sound.

He then moves outside the road and he jumps over the car and he lands in front of it with the shout of fear by Hasher.

"We are first and everyone else is behind." Says Knock Out. "Calm down Hasher."

He then turns without any problem.

"See? There's nothing to worry about." Says Knock Out to reassure him.

A yellow car appears behind them.

"I didn't see it at the start." Says Hasher.

"...Scrap what I say...We have a problem." Says Knock Out.

"Who is it?" Asks Hasher.

"Bumblebee...An autobot." Says Knock Out.

"Why did I say yes?" Whines Hasher.

"Hot sugars." Says Knock Out.

"SHUT UP!" Says Hasher. "THIS IS NOT THE TIME!"

"He's not stupid. He won't shoot at us n-" **Bang! **"Nope...He won't hesitate." Says Knock Out.

"If I die, I'm going to hunt you and if you die too I'll kick you're spike!" Shouts Hasher.

"Yeah yeah." Says Knock Out. "...How do you know about that?"

"I hear Joker talking about it!"

Knock Out rolls to the left and dodges a few blasts.

"You know the human equivalent?" Asks Knock Out.

"Yeah...and it's really painful." Says hasher.

Knock Out rolls to the right.

"At least, it's only him after us." Says Knock Out.

A motorcycle falls from the air and crushes Knock Out hood and passes over him and turn around.

"MY PAINT!" Screams Knock Out.

"DON'T SAY ANOTHER FUCKING WORD! EACH TIME THERE'S MORE TROUBLE!" Screams Hasher. He was telling the true and Knock Out didn't reply.

The 2 autobots shoots at Knock Out who's dodging the blast. He then brutally turns to the left and get out of the road. He then turns around and rolls backward and he fires at the 2 autobot who gets hit by the blast.

"That's for my hood paint!" Shouts Knock Out.

He is hits by Arcee when she fires back at him and a burn part appears at the windshield. Hasher was affect by the vibration and he hits the steering wheel and he loses consciousness. Knock Out feels the contact and he checks on Hasher and he sees him knock cold.

"Hasher?...No..." Says Knock Out. "YOU'LL PAY AUTOBOT!"

He then fires a few times again before he turns the other side and rolls forward once again and accelerates at maximum.

"Hasher...Please tell me you are aright...Great...Shockwave will offline me." Says Knock Out. He continues rolling away, being pursuit be the autobot and dodges the laser of the autobot.

* * *

**In the sky of the road race**

"Knock Out...That bastard cuts the communication when he takes Hasher!" Shouts Megatron. "I'll scratch him paint just to be sure he remembers his lesson."

"If anything happens to Hasher...I'll do more than scratch him paint!" Shouts Shockwave.

"Hum...I guess I'll take a safety distance." Says Starscream followed by Soundwave.

"Where is he?" Asks Megatron.

"Found him." Says Soundwave with Knock Out voice.

"GRAAHH!" Screams Megatron and Shockwave.

"Soundwave...Don't use Knock Out voice...I want to stay online." Whines Starscream.

"We will follow you." Says Megatron.

They turn to the left.

* * *

**Outside the road**

"Please Hasher! You have to wake up!" Shouts Knock Out. "I...I have no choice but to transform with you inside."

He first checks himself if he can do that safety for Hasher and when he knows it...He immediately transform. He jumps in the air and he falls on his pede and shoots at the 2 autobots who transform and fires at him. Knock Out runs to a cover while keep firing and he hides behind a solid rock.

"Wake up Hasher...No! Not now!" Says Knock Out.

He then fires back when the autobot stops shooting. He then remembers he forgot something. He puts his communication on and:

"KNOCK OUT!" Immediately screams Megatron. "YOU GLITCHING CONS! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"You know that Megatron." Says Soundwave with multiple voices except Knock Out voice.

"I'm sorry but I'm under fire right now." Says Knock Out.

"IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HASHER I'LL DO MORE THAN SCRATCH PAINT!" Screams Shockwave.

"I KNOW...JUST HURRY UP!" Screams Knock Out.

"Hum...What's going on?" Asks Hasher inside Knock Out body.

"Don't freak out! I'm in robot mode...Please don't more...I'm fighting right now." Says Knock Out. "When everything is over...Please say you are not injured...I don't want more than paint scratch."

"Alright...That's impossible...I have a big mark on my head." Says Hasher.

Knock Out is hit at his shoulder.

"That's hurt!" Winces Knock Out.

3 lasers fall from the skies and fire at the 2 autobot. They decide to retreat since they are outnumbered.

When they run away...Megatron and Shockwave turn around and look at Knock Out. Knock Out back away a little and chuckle nervously.

"Where...Hasher?" Asks Shockwave when he was sure the autobot wasn't there.

"He's alright." Says Knock Out. He points his body and whispered to return to the Nemesis now.

The bridge opens and they return to the Nemesis.

* * *

**Medic room**

Knock Out changes into his car mode and Hasher gets out of it.

"That's...Freaky." Says Hasher.

Knock Out turns back to his robot form.

Shockwave takes Hasher in his servo and looks at him.

"Knock Out...You...Hasher is injured because of you!" Shouts Shockwave. "And you...Why did you enter in the race in the first place?! Why did you let sugar girls-"

"Hot sugars" Corrects Knock Out.

"Why that?" Asks Shockwave.

"..." Hasher didn't answer and stops looking at Shockwave.

"Look at my optic...Why?" Asks Shockwave more softly..

Hasher takes his courage and he looks at Shockwave optics.

"I'm a teenager...This is my weakness...I...I'm sorry...I...I disappoint you." Says Hasher.

"It's alright." Says Shockwave. "What on your face?"

"Well...A minor injury." Says Hasher.

...

...

...

"...K-N-O-C-K...O-U-T..." Says Shockwave.

"It was an accident! I take all the damage of the autobot and my paint is already scratched!" Says Knock Out.

"You put Shockwave charge in danger!" Says Megatron. "Give me one reason to not scratch your paint more?"

"I'm already scratched.." Tries Knock Out.

"Not a good one." Says Megatron.

"Knock Out...Which part of Cybertron have you been created?" Asks Starscream.

"Race city." Answers Knock Out.

"Everything is clear now!" Says Starscream.

"What do you mean?" Asks Megatron.

"It's simple. Knock Out is created for being a racer and he's clearly missing something for a while." Says Starscream.

"It is like you Starscream. If you can fly you are going crazy. Me...It's race. I always race on Cybertron but since the beginning of the war...I haven't race at all. It's so long because I haven't race...I really really need it and I was desperate enough to ask Hasher to help me." Admits Knock Out.

"Why haven't you said anything sooner?" Asks Megatron.

"Because I don't want to disturb all of us...Where at war and this is a minor detail." Says Knock Out.

"And you don't hide anything about your paint?" Asks Shockwave shaking of fury and trying to stay calm.

"That's my weakness." Says Knock Out to Starscream. "You're weakness cowardice."

"Touché." Says Starscream.

"You still need to be punished!" Says Shockwave. "You put Hasher in danger!"

"I'm alright! It's my fault too...I could just have say no." Says Hasher.

"I'm sorry..." Says Knock Out.

"Hey!" Says Steve entering in the Medic Room.

"Steve?" Asks Megatron.

"I hear what's going on...Knock Out...Why didn't you ask us?" Says Steve. "We could have find a solution. Like...Doing race between us. We vehicons are surely offer better competition than other humans...No offense."

"None taken." Says Hasher.

"Maybe one day we shall do one someplace safe." Suggests Steve.

"When he shall be heal of his punishment." Says Shockwave. He then puts Hasher in Steve servo.

"Shockwave...Don't come any closer...Starscream...Soundwave...Megatron...Help..." Asks Knock Out.

"Time to get out of here." Says Starscream.

Everyone get out of the Medic room.

"You are lucky to already be in the medic room Knock Out...Time to give the human meaning of your name." Says Shockwave.

A long and painful screams his hear and echo in the Nemesis for an hour...And Knock Out only screams a minute.

* * *

**2 days later**

"You sure heal fast Knock Out." Says Steve.

"Yeah...I'll never make Shockwave angry once again." Says Knock Out.

"Lesson you've take." Says Joker. "He puts me in the same stated when I anger him with one of my jokes."

"He did this to me too." Says Kickback. "My head was trap at the top of a cavern for a week."

"I remember that one." Says Joker. "I laugh my arf of this!"

"So...Are you ready?" Asks Starscream.

The vehicons and Knock Out transform into their vehicle form.

"Where's Hasher?" Asks Knock Out.

"Shockwave didn't spare him. He won't talk to Hasher for a week." Says Kickback.

"I say! Are you ready?" Asks Starscream.

"Yes!" They all shouts.

Kickback walks Out of the way.

"Set!"

The car makes big sound.

"GO!"

They all rolls at great speed.

* * *

AC: This is how the chapter end.

I wish you are ready for the next chapter: Scientist mad mode.

Shockwave ends up helping the 4 humans for their science project and he went into his crazy mode. At the same time, the autobot stoles some object.

Follow up on chapter 8 by: Another enemy.

Another enemy enters in the game and Kickback is in danger. Hardshell is furious about one of his own in danger and release his fury.


End file.
